Psychic
by MuffledSnickers
Summary: AU: Romy: Rogue wakes up with an interesting new ability that gives her more insight into her fellow X-Men. A look into a X-Man's day when the adults leave, incl petty schemes, romances, rivalries, all sorts of fun. A humor fic meant purely for the laughs
1. New Discoveries

_**A/N: This is AU and OC in parts, but it's just meant to be for fun and to give a couple laughs. I hope you all like it.**_

_**The rating is borderline M, but just for innuendos, risque moments, and thoughts and such, no explicit sex scenes or pornography things that M rating is famous for. Again, the fic is just for fun and I hope you enjoy it for what it's worth without getting too nit-picky on me. Enjoy.  
**_

_**---  
**_

Rogue woke with a start and jolted upright as the last vestiges of her dream faded from her mind. She breathed in heavily for a moment, trying to recall the dream that woke her so vividly. When nothing came to mind after the first few minutes, she pulled the blanket off of her lap and made her way past her roommates in their beds and made her way to the adjoining bathroom.

Rogue began her daily chores of getting ready for the day. She undressed and took a morning shower before drying and straightening her hair. She was just in the middle of brushing her teeth when she heard the first sound of her roommates getting up. She heard a soft groan from the other room and grinned softly. It must be Tabitha; she was never a morning person. True enough, not moments after the thought, Tabitha's voice floated over Rogue's mind as she moaned softly. _Why do mornings even exist? Why doesn't everybody get up in the afternoon? Ugh, this is such a pain._

Rogue smiled at her roommates complaining. She finished brushing her teeth and unlocked the bathroom door, stepping out back into the bedroom. "Hey Tabby." Rogue greeted, walking over to her bed and flattening out the sheets.

_Ohh, Rogue's awake._ Rogue cast a glance over at Tabitha questioningly as the young mutant yawned and stretched her arms. "Hey Rogue."

Rogue gave a half smile and waved before returning to her bed, straightening it out and putting the covers down smoothly. _Mmmhmm! That looks delicious! Bend over a little more and I can practically see right up your shor—_Rogue's eyes widened and she turned around before Tabitha could finish. "What?" Rogue blurted, giving Tabitha a weirded out look.

Tabitha had her tongue slightly sticking out of the side of her mouth. When Rogue turned, she quickly otherwise busied herself and lifted an eyebrow at Rogue's loud exclamation. "What, what? I didn't say anything."

"Ya…ya didn't say anything?" Rogue squinted. _What is she playing at?_

"No." _God, Rogue looks so sexy when she's confused. It's too bad she's untouchable. Man, if anyone could touch her, I'd be on her in a second!_

"Whoa!" Rogue stared at Tabitha in horror. She had been physically looking at Tabitha this time and saw that her lips had not moved, but the tone of her voice, the voice that Rogue heard, it was unmistakably hers. Rogue blinked rapidly and rubbed at her eyes, sure something must be wrong with her vision.

_Is she alright? _"Rogue, are you okay?"

"Ah…uh…" _Am Ah going crazy? What's goin' on?_

_Poor girl, look how pale she is. She really needs to get out of those tight clothes and get into something loose! I really just ought to help her—_

"Ah just have a headache." Rogue lied.

_I could make it better. _Tabitha smiled at her suggestively. "Do you need a cold pack or something? Anything I can do for you?"

Rogue cringed. "No—Ah'm fahne."

In the bed across the room from Rogue, Betsy moaned softly before blinking a few times and sitting up. _I hope we don't have any Danger Room sessions today. _The thought was tinted with a British accent, obviously coming from the Japanese woman who lie in the waking moments to consciousness.

"G'morning guys." Betsy tiredly picked herself up off the bed.

"Hey." Tabitha greeted.

"Morning." Rogue mumbled, swallowing thickly, blinking rapidly as she tried to get her bearings. _Just gotta stay calm. Stay calm. Ah don't know the whole story here. Maybe Ah'm just…makin' it up._

Betsy glanced over at Rogue for half a second. _I wonder what Rogue's panicking about._

_Shit! Betsy cahn read mah thoughts! Ah forgot! Ah gotta stop thinking. Blank. Blank. Blank. Come on, think of nothing._

_Rogue? _Betsy ventured questioningly, creating a telepathic link between the two. _Are you okay?_

_Betsy. _Rogue breathed in deeply, desperately. _Maybe she cahn help meh. She is telepathic…uh, Betsy?_

_Yes Rogue? _Betsy asked patiently, making her own bed as Tabitha, oblivious to their conversation, started making little circular explosives and juggling them.

_Ah…something's wrong with meh. Ah cahn hear other people's thoughts!_

Betsy snorted.

_Seriously!_ Rogue cried. She glanced over at Tabitha. _Tabby—she's thinkin' about…uh…well…_

Betsy's face held a small smile. _About…_

Rogue winced. _Well…about slappin' meh down ta the bed an' taking a rahde. _Betsy paused in the chore of straightening her pillows. Rogue swallowed again. _Have ya always known she was so…_

_Perverted?_ Betsy asked, grinning widely as she fussed with the pillow.

…_attracted ta meh?_ Rogue finished lamely.

_I don't think you need to worry about Tabitha. _Betsy told her.

_Betsy, Ah'm not telepathic! _Rogue cried out desperately. _What's happenin' ta meh?_

Betsy shrugged. _Maybe it'll wear off. If not, we can deal with it later. It's not so bad to be a telepath, you know._

_What do Ah do?_

_I don't think it really matters, Rogue, just wait her out. Go through the day. If it's not gone by tomorrow…well, we'll see what happens then. _Betsy was being terribly calm.

Rogue clutched her head and shook it no. _This is so confusin'._

"Let's go get some breakfast guys." Betsy announced. "I'm just gunna get changed real fast. Why don't you and Tabby start down already?" Rogue dropped her arms and looked at Betsy incredulously. "I'll catch up, 'kay?"

Rogue gaped at Betsy's straight face as a small explosion popped in the air and Tabitha leapt up from the bed. "Alright, let's go." Tabitha made her way to the door and called back at Rogue. "Hurry up; all the doughnuts are going to be taken already!"

Rogue paled and gave Betsy a dark look before she left. Betsy chuckled lightly as Rogue shut the door behind her and started following Tabitha. By the time Rogue got to the kitchen, Tabitha was already snacking away from the donut box. Jubilee sat opposite her, sipping out of a half filled cup of orange juice.

"Hey Rogue." Jubilee greeted lightly, glancing back at Rogue as she walked into the room. _Thank God I'm not alone with Miss Bombs-A-Lot. _Jubilee shook her head. "How's life treating you?"

"Okay." Rogue replied quietly. She went over to the fridge and opened it up, looking inside for something to snack on.

_I love those shorts all the girls around this mansion keep wearing. So skanky! Jubes is looking mighty fine today! _

Rogue self-consciously made a subtle effort to pull her shorts down from behind the cover of the refrigerator door. "Ya got anything planned ta do today, Jubes?" Rogue asked conversationally.

"Surprisingly enough, no." Jubilee replied "I wasn't much expecting the week off, you know? Why? You got something you want to do?"

_I've got an idea that we could pass time with. We can even go three-way with it, Roguey._

Rogue was really getting uncomfortable, knowing the thoughts that were going through Tabitha's grabbed the carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator and shut the door before sitting down at the table. "Not really. Ah was jus' wondering."

"_Bonjour, filles!_" A familiar French accent broke the last of Rogue's speech away as a charming, speculatively carved face came into view. _Rogue is lookin' stunnin', as usual. _"Y' look beautiful, _ma Cherie_." Remy easily seated himself next to the stubborn southerner.

"Remy." Rogue acknowledged, casting a sideways glance at him. "Always nice ta see you too."

Remy grinned broadly, ignoring her sarcasm. _After all, dere's a bit o' truth in every sarcastic t'ing we say! _Without invitation, he swung an arm around her shoulders and dragged her chair close to his, keeping his arm in place. "I t'inkin' dis gunna be a interestin' day, don' y', _fille_?"

Rogue squirmed out of the chair and out of his grasp. "Ah don' think so, Cajun. Jus' keep your hands ta yaself now, ya hear?"

_Remy loves how t'ick dat accent of hers gets when she's flustered. _Remy thought with a winning smile. Outwardly, he gave her a devious grin. "Y' can't resist me forever, Roguey."

_Wow. _Rogue marveled softly to herself. _He even THINKS in third person. I wonder if he ever annoys himself with that._

_Rrreawrrr. _Tabitha made an odd cat noise in her own thoughts. _He's so sexy—and he's not even afraid of her skin! Why does she always push him off like that? Too bad I can't talk Remy into anything right now, he's got sole eyes for Rogue recently….maybe I should offer a threesome with her?_

Rogue struggled not to choke on the orange juice she was drinking.

Jubilee was looking at Tabitha's expression. _Why's Tabitha always look like she's thinking of something nasty?_

"I'm back." Betsy announced, slamming open the door and parading inside like she owned the place. Indeed, the speculation wasn't farfetched. Betsy was beautiful enough to be royalty.

_Why, thank you Rogue. You've got some southern spunk going on for you too._

Rogue blushed.

"So what are we all doing today?" Betsy asked bluntly, picking up the carton of orange juice off the table and going to the cupboards to get a glass.

"We've got no plans." Tabitha gave a flighty sigh as her eyes dashed over to Betsy. _That purple hair looks so delicious. I'd like to go to bed with that!_

_Does she think of nothing else? _Rogue wondered mildly, frowning at Tabitha.

Betsy chuckled in her mind. _You'd be surprised how many guys have exactly the same thought-train as her._

_Ah'm 'surprised' that Ah haven't been mentally assaulted bah Remy yet, but Ah suppose that should be comin' soon._ Betsy gave another short mental laugh.

"We could play some pranks on the kids." Jubilee suggested, pointlessly playing with her empty juice cup.

"Oh!" Tabitha blurted. _Yes, yes, yes, yes, I nearly forgot! _"I've got some vodka and beer for later tonight guys! Everyone can come back to my dorm room for the party."

Rogue rolled her eyes. _Great._

"Rogue, truth or dare?"

Rogue groaned softly. "Not this again, Tabby." _Especially now that Ah know what exactly ya want ta dare meh ta do. _The thought made her shiver.

_I love it when she says my name like that. _Tabby thought with a grin. _Like her own little nickname for me. Very cute. _"Come on!" Tabitha whined. "Please?"

"It _is_ tradition t' play de game preliminary before de drinking ensues." Remy chimed in. _Knowin' Tabby, she's gunna dare Rogue t' do somethin' delicious!_

"Twelve hours beforehand?" Rogue pointed out. "Ah don't think so."

"You know, it could be fun." Betsy cut in. Rogue gave her an exasperated look that she completely ignored. "We haven't played in a long time."

Jubilee raised her eyebrows above her drinking glass. _Fun if you think Tabitha's perverted gestures and subtle hints are amusing. _Outwardly, she remained quiet.

_Does everyone know what a closet pervert Tabitha is? _Rogue spurted out through her mind link with Betsy.

_Pretty much._Betsy smiled. _She's hit on everybody in this room, 'cept you. The…natural barrier you have has dissuaded her from trying._

_Lucky meh. _Rogue retorted sarcastically.

_She thinks about you a lot more than anyone else, if that's any consolation._

Rogue cringed at the revelation.

"So come on, Rogue." Tabitha urged. Rogue wondered how she'd ever seen the girl so innocently. "Truth or dare?"

_Dare, dare, dare—_Remy silently urged.

Rogue resisted another eyeroll. "Fahne. Truth."

Remy and Tabitha both mentally groaned simultaneously. "Well, okay…have you ever had sex with Remy?"

Rogue's eyes widened at Tabitha's audacity. "Have Ah—have Ah had sex with Remy?"

"It's a simple enough question." Tabitha said, as if that had any value.

Rogue gaped at her, mouthing words for half a moment before she found her voice again. She was so aghast at Tabitha's question that she failed to notice Remy's smile or the fact that Jubilee and Betsy were hiding grins of their own, listening intently. "Tab-why the fuck do ya think Ah've had sex with Remy? Ah can't even _have_ sex, for heaven's sake! And—with Remy?!"

_It's totally obvious that you've done something naughty with him. _Tabitha shrugged nonchalantly. "You can't deny that you two have chemistry."

"Wh-what?!" Rogue protested. "That's outrageous!"

_She sure is gettin' defensive over this. _Tabitha mused. _I wish I knew what she was hiding._

"You're both cute together." Betsy added her bit.

Rogue turned her horrified glare on her. "You're on _her_ shade?!"

Betsy was chuckling. _Rogue, calm down. Everyone thinks you and Remy are adorable together. _

Rogue's jaw dropped. _Ah can't believe this, Betsy!_

_This high-and-mighty front's gotta stop. _Jubilee scoffed. "Oh, give it a rest, Rogue. Everyone knows you two are hiding a relationship." Jubilee smiled at her reaction. _Hehe, look how stunned she looks. I mean, I know there's no relationship between 'em, no matter how much Remy wishes it were so, but God, that girl is fun to tease. She looks horrified. _

Rogue blinked several times at Jubilee's accusations and the thoughts that followed as she realized Jubilee was playing with her. Rogue spared Remy a quick glance. _Everyone t'inks we make de best couple! I can' wait t' convince Roguey o' de same. She's such a stubborn fille. _

Rogue's eyebrows took a downward turn. _Ah am not!_

_You're pretty stubborn, Rogue. _Betsy stated matter-of-factly.

_What the hell is this? Everyone accuse and target Rogue day? _"Ah don' know what ya'll thinkin' or think ya heard, but Remy an' Ah have _never_ an' will never sleep together."

"Doesn't mean ya won't have sex." Jubilee pointed out. _She makes teasing her so easy._

Rogue turned on Jubilee. "Jubes—truth or dare?"

_Oh, now she wants to get back at me, does she? _Jubilee smirked. _I don't think so. _"Truth."

"How many times have you kissed Kitty on the Recreation Room's couch?"

Jubilee went scarlet in less than half a second. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, how does she know about that?_ "It was only twice!" Jubilee confessed, desperately glancing around at the faces around her. "I was drunk!"

"Only the first time." Rogue revealed with a satisfied grin.

Betsy was hiding her chuckles while Remy laughed outright. _Remy knew it! _"Remy knew dere was somethin' between y' both! Remy saw y' ticklin' her in y' bedroom last Tuesday an' I've been suspectin' somethin's up!"

_So she __**is**__ into it! _"Ya know, Jubes—" Tabitha started, but Jubilee quickly cut her off.

"Not a chance, Tabs." Jubilee gave Rogue a dark look. "I'll get you back for that."

Rogue smiled sinisterly. "Ah'm never gunna say dare, especially not when you ask."

_Oh yeah? Well try this one! _"You don't need to." Jubilee's flush was slowly fading. Now she wore a smug expression. _The girl might not like Remy, but Remy likes the girl! _"Remy, truth or dare?" Jubilee asked, whipping her head around to stare down at Remy.

"Dare!" _Remy loves a good cat fight! 'Specially when Remy gets t' participate in dere silly pay-back ploys!_

"No!" Rogue blurted. "That's cheatin'!"

_Payback's a bitch, bitch._ Jubilee gave her a winning grin. "I dare you to _passionately_ make out with Rogue; make sure to use tongue and feel free to give her assets a good squeeze."

"Whoa—hey—no!" Rogue backed up until her back hit the wall. "That's not cool, Jubes! Ya know he can't—"

Remy was already out of his seat and in front of Rogue. "Remy be gentle, _chere_." Remy promised, giving her that cocksure grin he always held so confidently.

"Remy—no!" Rogue shoved at him with her arms and tried to push him away, but Remy grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall behind her before he ducked his head down to hers and pressed his lips against hers. Rogue struggled—she didn't want this, she'd only hurt him by being in contact with him—but Remy was persistent. He captured her lips in his as he passionately pressed up against her still-stiff body and tried to elicit a different response from her.

Halfway through the kiss, Remy parted her lips with his tongue and started exploring the insides of her mouth. A warmth started spreading through Rogue from her stomach outward and Rogue pressed further up against the wall in alarm as she felt her mutation take effect and start to drain him. She didn't know if this warm feeling came from the influx of energy or what, but it wasn't long before Rogue's thoughts were overrun with his own. _She tastes so good. My god, what a goddess. _Pictures, memories, screenshots, all flew by Rogue's mind's eye as Remy's mouth stayed on hers and she was engulfed in a personality that washed over her own.

Suddenly, Rogue didn't know why she was pushing this off or holding against him. Her own reasons for keeping away seemed to dissolve. Rogue's hands, which had been held down only moments before, were free once Remy's chose to roam the expanse of her hair. Rogue's own hands travelled up the back of his head to entangle in his soft, fluffy hair. Against her will, Remy's movements in her mouth elicited a groan. She held his head in place and kissed him back fiercely.

That lasted for another few seconds before Rogue's mind registered what she was doing and who she was with. With a soft moan, she pulled her hands down and pushed back against Remy's chest, effectively shoving him back and away from her. Rogue breathed in heavily as her wide eyes trained solely on Remy.

Remy stumbled back and fell on his butt, weak and unsteady, bust grinning deliriously and looking at Rogue in a daze.

"Jubilee." Rogue breathed in heavily. "You're a bitch."

_Haha. _"Takes one to know one, sister." Jubilee's grin took off the bite from her words. "Besides, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that."_ She's so dazed with happiness right now, it's so obvious. _

_God, this is glorious. I feel like I'm watching Midnight Cowboy! Whew, whip her good, boy! _"You guys ever think about making a movie?" Tabitha asked suggestively.

She was ignored.

Betsy was smiling. _You're taken with him, Rogue._

_Ah am not!_ Rogue protested. She snapped out of her temporary daze and shook her head, rubbing at her eyes with her palms. "Enough of this!" Rogue demanded, coming to herself as she fought to separate her personality from Remy's. "Remy—are ya okay?"

_Is Remy okay? _"_Chere,_ dis Cajun 'as not seen a brighter day since comin' t' dis mansion, me." _Roguey be de only fille who can affect Remy so much with jus' a single kiss._

"Hey, uh, I didn't see any groping." Tabitha announced. "Why don't you two go at it again?" _Mmm. Yes, just get on her and bang that baby so hard she'll—_

Rogue winced and held up a hand to her head, looking away from Tabitha. "Tabb-itha, just…ugh. Don't think of those things."

Tabitha grinned. "Can ya blame me?" _Wish I tell her what I'd really like to do with her. _"You two have got it hotter than a sizzling meats—"

Jubilee shot some 'fireworks' at Tabitha under the table to shut her up. Tabitha squeaked and nearly fell out of her chair as she backed up and struggled to escape the miniature plasma blasts. Rogue clutched a hand to her head as she fought to suppress Remy's promiscuous nature.

On the floor, Remy shook his head like a dog before grinning and looking Rogue up and down speculatively. _Damn, Roguey looks pretty with my eyes, me. Rogue's a vision. _"Roguey, truth o' dare?"

Rogue moaned softly. "No more of this. Ah qui—"

"I hope you're not about to say quit." Betsy interrupted, glancing around at everyone in the room.

_Oui, y' don' wanna be a quitter o' dis game, Roguey, 'specially not de first one. _"'Member what happens t' de first quitter o' Truth o' Dare?" Remy reminded her. "Y' want t' quit, be my guest, _Cherie._"

Rogue shut her eyes and shook her head. "Guys! Ah—"

_Oh no you don't, you sneak! You're not getting out of this one. We haven't even started drinking yet. _"You know the rules, Rogue." Jubilee chimed in. "And I _know_ you're not gunna be the first one to quit because of them."

_This is a nightmare._ Rogue thought in despair.

Just then, the door behind Betsy pushed in and Wanda Maximoff appeared in the kitchen, followed closely by her roommate, Emma Frost. "G'morning." Betsy greeted them both cheerily.

_Is it?_ Wanda's eyes flashed around the room, taking everyone in before settling on Rogue and narrowing. "Are we interrupting something?" Her eyes made a quick dash to Remy before again landing on Rogue suspiciously.

Emma completely ignored everyone around her and went straight for the cupboards. She stepped on Remy's hand on the way and neglected giving any attention to him when he yelped in pain and protest. "Dat's my hand y' stepped on, _fille_!"

"Go kiss your skunk." Emma replied ungraciously, snagging out her box of Wheaties from the cupboard. She paused momentarily. _This feels lighter than I thought. Let's see…_ Emma's eyes swept around the room before landing on Jubilee. "It was you!" Emma accused, eyes narrowed to slits.

_No! _Jubilee's eyes widened. "Oh, shit!" was all she got out before Emma zapped her mind with a telepathic bolt. Jubilee slumped in the chair, unconscious.

"Was that _entirely_ necessary, Emma?" Betsy asked dryly, arching an eyebrow at Jubilee's slumped form.

"Let that be a lesson to the rest of you brats." Emma snapped, grabbing a bowl and spoon from the cupboard as well. "_Nobody_ touches my Wheaties." With that, the Ice Queen turned and strolled out, head held high in haughty indignation. Remy quickly drew up his hand to avoid a repeat injury.

_Emma's so sexy._ Tabitha thought in a daze.

_Frikin' Princess of the Mansion. _Wanda shook her head as she watched Emma disappear from the doorway. "So, you kissed Remy, Rogue?" Wanda asked in mild disinterest, going to the cupboards herself for her own bowl and cereal.

"What?!" Rogue cried in frustration. "Ah did not! It was a dare! An' it wasn't even mahne!"

_Defensive much? _Wanda shook her head dismissively. She didn't really care.

_Shit! I forgot the milk. _The thought came from the hallway outside of the kitchen and Rogue had to fight back a chuckle as she realized it was Emma. _I can't go back in there like that—I just made a great exit! …but I can't eat my Wheaties without milk, either! What to do…what to do…oh, good! Here comes Bobby. _

There was a muffled yelp from the hallway only seconds before Bobby came into the kitchen. He ignored everybody in his wake, went straight for the refrigerator, and took out the gallon of milk before turning on his heel and walking back out. Rogue could see Betsy struggling to hold back a laugh as everyone else quirked a curious eyebrow.

"That was odd." _But not unenjoyable. Bobby's got a nice jawline. _Tabitha commented, watching the doorway where Bobby disappeared, as if expecting someone else to pop out and display odd behavior.

"Who cares?" Wanda tossed off, reaching for the refrigerator door handle before the thought struck her. _Goddamnit, Bobby just stole the milk!_ _Now what?_ "I…'ll see you guys in the Danger Room."

"Someone steal y' milk, _petit?_" Remy asked with a knowing grin, having observed her reach for the fridge.

_Wanda's a real beauty. Look at that ass! That's top class, grade A meat right there! _"I'll catch up with you guys later too." Tabitha said absently. _I've got me a new target to go for! _With that, Tabitha up and disappeared too, leaving Betsy, Rogue, and Remy alone with an unconscious Jubilee.

'_wonder if everyone's jus' gunna leave Jubes dere. I know I got me a permanent marker somewhere…_

_Bets, ya know this mahnd readin' crap? It's disturbing._

Betsy chuckled lightly through their mind link. _Welcome to the world of telepaths, Rogue. You'll find there's a lot of interesting things that people just don't say, but they're constantly thinking of them._

Heavy footsteps pounded against the ground and Rogue glanced up in time to see Logan slam open the door, sniffing the room suspiciously as his eyes caught on Jubilee's still form. _What'd the kid do this time?_ "Why is Jubilee unconscious?" Logan asked, finally taking his gaze off of the girl and gazing at the room's inhabitants. His chocolate eyes halted on Rogue and hardened. _Her eyes…replicas of Remy's?_ His jaw clicked once before his eyes ticked back to Remy, who was still sprawled out across the kitchen floor from when Rogue pushed him. _THAT GODDAMN CAJUN! _Logan's claws _snicked _out in his anger and Remy seemed to realize he was in mortal danger.

_Ut oh. Daddy's home._

With a growl that didn't sound remotely human, Logan leapt at Remy, who was already fast-skiddadling his way out the second kitchen door. Rogue watched Logan hound after the guilty mutant with a raised eyebrow, casting a knowing look at Betsy. "Definitely a very disturbing ability."


	2. Subtleties

**_A/N: Hey everybody. Thanks to those of you who reviewed for me, it does encourage me so. I'm going to try to get the rest of this out quick as a whip, as I've got other stories that I've promised to focus on, but I don't really think anyone's going to mind the speed much. Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy. =)_**

**_----  
_**

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!"** _I'm going to kill you, you little perv! How dare you-you-you stupid little explosive! I'm going to rip you limb from limb! _Jubilee's voice echoed around the Danger Room, loud enough to be heard for miles around, if the Danger Room hadn't been soundproof. Rogue turned to the sight of commotion just in time to see Jubilee snap her fingers and create a plasma blast that shot out at Tabitha. Tabitha tripped over her own feet as she dodged the blast and fell right in front of Jubilee, missing her by mere inches. Jubilee gave her a good kick in the side before being pulled away from the downed mutant by Betsy.

_Ouch._ Tabitha blinked rapidly. _That wasn't very nice._

"Jubilee! Calm down!" Betsy shouted, struggling to hold back the livid mutant.

Jubilee stopped struggling and hung limp in Betsy's arms, still conscious, but looking dazed. Rogue had a feeling Betsy had gone into Jubilee's angry mind and brought the girl under an easier state. "What is goin' on?" Rogue asked, coming over to the group and, hesitantly, helping Tabitha up.

Tabitha rewarded her by thinking something so dirty that Rogue cringed away and nearly dropped her down again.

"Jubilee?" Betsy asked, releasing the girl from the lock position, but keeping a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

_The little pervert kissed me! _"She—" _Wait! I can't say that…not after Rogue told them all about Kitty. They'll all think I instigated it or led Tabitha on or something._ Jubilee's shoulder's tensed and murder burned in her eyes. "—she was being a bitch." Jubilee finished lamely. _I am going to KILL you, Tabitha._

"Are you okay, Tabitha?" Betsy asked.

Tabitha brushed off the nonexistent dirt from her jeans. "I'm fine."

"Good. We're a team, you guys, and we have to start behaving like it if we're going to beat the other X-Men. The simulation's going to start any minute now, is everyone on the same page?"

"I am _not_ being her partner for this simulation." Jubilee protested. _Like hell! She's not coming near me again! Thank GOD I don't share a room with her. I hate to think what Rogue and Betsy go through every night. Who knows what she does to 'em while they're sleeping?_

Rogue shivered at the thought.

Betsy inwardly sighed. "Fine. We'll just make new teams then."

_Betsy, Ah am Not goin' with Tabitha, if that's what ya thinkin'. _Rogue thought darkly. _Ya heard what she thought about meh!_

"Tabitha, you come with me. Rogue, you and Jubilee are a team." Jubilee shuffled over to Rogue's side and stay put. _Thank you._ Betsy continued talking. "The point of this mission is to reach the other's base first and retrieve the flag. After that's done, report back to our base to deliver. We can _only_ deliver their flag if ours is still here. Because of that, Tabitha and I will play defense while you and Jubilee collect up their flag. Try to be discreet, but if your cover is blown, forget that and just sprint to get it and get back. Understand, everyone?"

_When did ya gain such admirable leader skills?_

_When you've got a group like this—you excluded—you gotta step up. Imagine if Tabitha tried to lead us. _Both girls shared a moment of discontent at the thought.

"Who are we up against?" Jubilee asked curiously. _I wasn't exactly conscious during Ororo's debriefing. God, Emma's such a bitch. Tabitha and me-her! Tabitha and her-'s what I meant! Stupid thoughts! Shut up, brain, you've got no say in this. I do NOT think Tabitha is attractive in any way. __**They**__ would make a good couple. Not me-I can't believe I would thought-slip one like that! Ugh-Tabitha…she's such a…good kisser… Eww, no! No! She's a little pervert! Come on Jubes! Whattya thinkin'? _

Rogue arched an eyebrow. Even Betsy paused for half a second before continuing. "We're against Remy, Bobby, Emma, and Wanda."

"Stacked teams much?" Tabitha asked wryly. _Can't wait 'till shower time._

Betsy shut her eyes for a minute as the metal Danger Room walls around them started to fade. She concentrated on letting her mind branch out until she touched those of her opponents and quickly left before Emma could pick up her intrusion. "Emma's going to be on their offensive team." Betsy pointed out. "Rogue, Jubes, you just avoid her and let her get back here. I can take care of her then. You all have enough mental blocks in place to stop her from shutting you down at a distance, but that doesn't mean she can't detect your presence and follow you. I'll try to cloak you from that, but you have to stay out of sight from her."

"Who's on defense?" Rogue asked quickly, noting the Danger Room start to simulate their new surroundings. _We've gotta hurry._

"Bobby and Remy are. Rogue, you of all people know how sneaky Remy is. Make sure you're watching out for him when you go to grab the flag. He's also immune to my probing entirely, so I'll have no idea where he's at. Just be careful out there." Betsy nodded to Jubilee and her. "Good luck."

Rogue and Jubilee nodded and left down the stairs on the white base platform they suddenly found themselves on.

Tabitha turned to Betsy. "So, got any ideas to pass the time? I know, _I _do."

---

**Rogue and Jubilee hadn't come across any signs of life yet. **They'd been weaving their way through the maze of high hedges for a little over five minutes now, telepathically directed by Betsy as they wound their way through to find the other's base. Betsy also worked to keep up a telepathic connection between them all so they'd know if their teammates needed help.

_You're coming up upon it now._ Betsy directed.

And sure enough, as the two girls turned the corner, they found themselves looking through a hedge pathway that led outside the brambles. Rogue poked her head out for half a second to observe.

Remy was on the ground before the raised, columned platform and he was patrolling the area back and forth. There were numerous exits through the hedges that Rogue could see and Remy's back was currently turned to her as he walked the opposite direction, peering through the high hedges for a glimpse of the enemy.

Bobby was on the raised platform, peeking out from behind one of the great columns, looking like a gunman who was searching for his target. Rogue quickly pulled her head back in before they spotted her and turned to Jubilee. _Betsy? Ya there? _

_They're here! Rogue, I can't keep the link while fighting!_ With that, the telepathic link that linked them all collapsed. Rogue gave Jubilee a dire look. "They oughta be expectin' us bah now, especially since their team has already reached our base. We need ta do this discreetly. Bobby an' Remy are both on lookout. Bobby's at the top of the platform behind a column and Remy's on the ground level. Do ya think ya cahn provide a distraction fohr meh ta sneak up behind Bobby, take him out and get the flag?"

_Noo problem. _"That's fine, I'm good at distractions." _Oh, ew, that sounds like something Tabitha would say. _"Er…don't take that the wrong way."

Rogue lifted an eyebrow at Jubilee again. Jubilee mock saluted. "Right. I'm going now." With that, she disappeared through the opening. "Hey, _boys!_ Wanna play?" Jubilee called out. _Shit! That sounded perverted too! What's wrong with me—_Jubilee's thought process cut off as she dodged out of the way of Remy's exploding cards. Rogue watched through the opening as Jubilee evaded and steered the battle over to the right side, leading Remy away and training Bobby's attention far from her position.

_Now's mah chance._ Bobby was still at the top of the platform. His powers could travel across distances and, with Remy down below, he obviously didn't see any reason to break from his cover. Rogue crawled through the opening in the hedge and hunched over as she made a dash for the platform. Bobby was focused on training his blasts on Jubilee and not hitting his teammate while Remy was playfully exploding his cards everywhere around Jubilee. She was cornered now and she wouldn't last long as a distraction.

Jubilee fought back and blinded Remy with a bright plasma blast. One of Remy's hands went up to his sensitive eyes. While blinded, Jubilee pushed him back and he fell on his butt, wincing as he blinked rapidly, trying to get his vision back. Above, Bobby saw his teammate fall and shot two consecutive ice streaks at Jubilee. The ice engulfed her hand and Jubilee shrieked as two more locked her feet in place on the floor.

Bobby was smirking in self satisfaction before he felt the ungloved hand cover his mouth and start to drain him. One thing Rogue knew, her touch often robbed a person even of their voice, it was so painful. She only held on long enough to make him fall unconscious before letting go and gently laying his unconscious form down. With that accomplished, Rogue closed her eyes for half a minute and began putting away Bobby's personality, just enough so she could still function. She grabbed up the flag from the middle of the platform and opened her eyes—to reveal Remy, standing not two feet in front of her.

Remy grabbed her shoulders and Rogue dropped the flag in fright. "Remy!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Me, _chere._" _Dis is poetic justice. Dere is a God an' he's smilin' at Remy. _Remy grinned at her boldly. "What a surprise t' see y'. I see dat y' did work on Bobby well." He glanced over at Bobby's unconscious body. "Y' got a talent f'r bringin' men down t' deir knees fo' y'." _In fact, 'm even startin' t' notice a habit!_

"Remy, Ah—"

"Shhh, _chere._ Remy promise not t' knock y' out if y' behave like a good hostage an' wait fo' Emma an' Wanda t' get back." _Y' so beautiful, Roguey. An' y' warm, even t'rough dese layers. It reminds Remy o' dis morning, heh, it was even wort' de scratches from Wolverine t' get t' kiss y'._

"Ah wanted ta talk ta ya…about earlier today."

"_Oui, cherie?_ Dere somethin' y' wanna say 'bout dat?" _I should hope so! I felt y' respond, Roguey, even if it was jus' for a second!_

Rogue shifted in Remy's arms. Her back was pressed up against the pillar and Remy was looming in front of her. It felt dangerously like the kitchen scene on repeat. "Ah…ya know we jus' can't…"

_Is dat desire Remy sees in her eyes? _"Remy don' see why not."

"Oh, Remy…" Without warning, Rogue brought her face foreword and locked her lips with Remy's in a passionate, unwithstrained kiss. Remy was surprised, but he didn't let that ruin it before he grabbed her around the shoulders and kissed her back. What most shocked him was when her tongue poked out through luscious lips and started her own exploration inside his mouth. Rogue held him tightly; both were pressed up against each other as Remy ran his right hand through her hair, loving the feel of her against him.

Remy was so involved with the kiss and the fact that Rogue initiated it that he failed to even realize how weak he was becoming. So happy and joyous at Rogue's touch that he didn't notice anything but her. _She is so beautiful, mon Dieu!_

Remy fainted without ever recognizing anything else.

As he slumped down on her, his head rolled off to her shoulder and his weight pressed down on her. Rogue, bubbling with energy and _another_ personality to cope with, slowly lowered herself down to her knees before she laid down Remy next to Bobby. She put a hand over her heart and was alarmed at how fast her pulse was racing.

_It must be both of the absorptions._ Rogue reasoned. _Ah'm not used ta takin' in two so fast, especially lihke that._ Rogue glanced down at Remy and ran an ungloved hand through his fluffy hair, liking the feel of it between her fingers.

She was torn between guilt and the current mission. Rogue had known Remy wouldn't hesitate to kiss her again and she'd used that to succeed in bringing him down, but it was bugging her to no end and she didn't know why. This was the mission, right? It wasn't her fault that her powers were skin-based or that Remy had been holding down her hands otherwise trapping her from using her only weapon. She had to kiss him to get away. _Ah had to. It was the only way to escape._

_Riight._

_Shut up! This is not up fohr debate. Ah did what Ah had to ta get away._

_Ya couldn't have jus' kissed him on the cheek?_

_Ah'm talkin' ta mahself now, great. Ah'm totally going mental._

"Rogue!" _Is she STILL makin' out with Remy or what? _Jubilee called out from below the platform, struggling against her ice bonds. "What're you doing up there?! Help me!"

Rogue lifted her head with a start, realizing that she was still combing her fingers through Remy's soft hair and sitting on the platform. She blinked once before looking around and grabbing up the flag she had dropped before rushing down the steps and appearing beside Jubilee.

_Exhausted much? Girl, it looks like you just went through two rounds of bumb-in-the-night action. _Rogue frowned. "Hold still." Ignoring Jubilee's thoughts of what she looked like, Rogue called up Bobby's water-particle freezing abilities and focused on the icy bonds around Jubilee's hands and feet. Focusing, she forced the molecules to reverse their transformation and was surprised when the ice turned into a lighter, fluffy material that Jubilee flung off.

_She really does look worn out and used up. Did she like it? I think she did, she's got that…that denial look in her eyes. Well, Remy's eyes. Besides, if she just wanted to knock him out, why didn't she kiss him on the cheek? _Jubilee shivered and rubbed her wrists. "Um…Rogue?"

"What?" Rogue snapped in annoyance, extremely bothered by Jubilee's thought-train.

_And—oh my god, YES! _Jubilee gave a small smile. "You know, I _do_ remember watching you do some interesting things with your tongue…" She ducked out of the way as Rogue swung at her and, chuckling, disappeared through one of the hedge holes. "If I recall correctly, someone told about Kitty and me…"

"Jubilee!" Rogue cried, running after her. "Don't ya dare say a thing!"

Jubilee was waiting for her on the other side of the hedge hole. She had a devious look in her eye that Rogue didn't like at all. _Well…_ "We may be able to work something out here…"

----

"**Everyone's unconscious!" **Rogue exclaimed in surprise, coming out of a hedge hole on the other side of the maze. "Did they knock each other out?"

Jubilee crawled out behind her and glanced around at the scene suspiciously. "Well, that's weird." _Dunno how they managed to do that!_

Tabitha was near the entrance of another hedge hole and probably got knocked out early on. Betsy was on top of the platform, slumped down against the railing side that blocked off the front. Half on the stairs, Wanda lay with the flag only a few feet in front of her, looking like she got attacked from behind. Emma was on the ground level near Tabitha, also as still as a rock. "Well, whattya waiting for?" Jubilee asked. "Let's grab that flag and go! 'Soon as we get them both back to our base, we win." Jubilee started for their own flag and Rogue followed her in confusion, carefully stepping over Wanda as she went. Jubilee bent over and scooped up their own flag as she bounded up the steps. Rogue was just in the middle of the steps when Wanda flipped around on her back and shot a hex bolt at Rogue from behind. _Gotcha, bitch! _Unsuspectingly, Rogue tripped on the stairs. As she did so, a very unlikely power burst sped through her cells and lit up the flag with Remy's explosive power.

Rogue shrieked and threw the flag away from her only seconds before it exploded and flung her back against the wall of the platform. Rogue crumpled on the stairs and moaned softly. Miraculously, the explosion didn't even affect Wanda. _Damn her stupid probability mutation!_

Above her, Wanda materialized and grinned down at her defeated opponent. _Nothing personal, Rogue. I'm just better._ With that thought, Wanda threw a hex sphere at Rogue that glided just over her head before hitting the wall behind her. Rogue didn't realize Wanda's intentions until it was too late, however, and the wall behind Rogue suddenly crumbled. Dirt and stone fell down and buried her under the rubble.

Wanda glanced up to see Emma gloating over an unconscious Jubilee before she plucked their flag from the girl's limp fingers and looked over to Wanda. _It was a good illusion, making us unconscious._ Wanda realized, not that she'd say so out loud. Emma's ego was big enough.

"Please." Emma said haughtily. "You don't need to tell me that I'm the best at what I do."

_Telepath…duh._ Light suddenly flooded the two mutants from above as their surroundings began to disintegrate. Rogue was revealed huddling in a ball, covering her head and coughing violently while the rest of the landscape disappeared and Remy and Bobby's unconscious forms were revealed at the other end of the gym. Rogue, Wanda, and Emma were the only ones still conscious.

_It was a fair simulation. _Wanda meandered over to Rogue and offered the girl a hand. "You okay?"

Rogue glanced up at Wanda, then back down to her own ungloved hand. "Ah'm alright." She stood up on her own and looked down at Wanda apologetically. "Sorry. S'not exactly safe ta grab hold while Ah don't got mah gloves."

Wanda was giving her a funny look. _So she absorbed Remy again…hmm. _"I see you took out Remy and Bobby just fine." Wanda hinted, glancing over at them once again.

"We…uh, we got lucky."

_Luck has nothing to do with it. _Still, Wanda didn't voice her suspicions. She kept silent, only quirking an eyebrow at Rogue suspiciously.

"Excellent training session!" Ororo's voice boomed throughout the Danger Room. "Wanda and Emma, good strategizing. And Rogue…you played an interesting form of trickery against your opponents, but it got the job done." Ororo glanced around at all the unconscious students. "Help me revive them and we'll all report to the Meeting Room for a full cover."

-----

**Remy opened his tired eyes and fought the temptation to close them and go right back to sleep again. **Something significant had happened, he knew, and he was determined to go after it. Remy blinked a few times to accustom his eyes to the light. It seemed so _bright_.

_Dat's 'cause de Jubilation Lee caught me in 'er light blast._ He remembered. And after that…_well, Remy's got a fille t' find, dat's fo' sure. Remy ain't gunna forget how she rubbed up against me or played tongue-twister with him. Nope. Dat belle fille's got de hots fo' me._

Smiling, despite his aching body, Remy sat up. He found that he was on a hospital bed in the medical center underneath the mansion. _'M a man on a mission._ Remy glanced around and saw that nobody else was in the room. Nobody else had been unconscious, he supposed, or maybe they all just woke up already. He dimly remembered Bobby being knocked out. _Yes, but de fille touched me fo' much longer dan dat. It's 'bout time we have a little talk._

Remy hopped off the bed and nearly groaned aloud when his back cracked. _'wonder how long I been out?_ Without further contemplation on the matter, Remy made his way to the door and pushed it open, easily slipping out into the underground hallways in the basement. He walked down the long hallways until he reached the elevator. Here, Remy pushed the button and waited for his ride to arrive. _Can't wait 'till Ororo leaves tonight. _Remy thought absently. _Dat's gunna be lotsa fun._

The elevator _dinged_ lightly as it reached the basement floor. The door started to open and Remy took a step to walk inside before he froze. _Well dat's not good._

Inside the elevator, Logan looked up just as Remy froze and his features immediately flattened out in a snarl. "YOU!"

"'M guessin' dis not be a good time t' ask iff'n y' know where de Rogue _chere_ is at?"

Logan roared and jumped at him, Remy dropped like a deadweight to the ground and Logan's intimidating claws just barely missed scarring Remy's handsome face. _Phew. Dat was a close one._ But the danger wasn't over yet. Logan was already getting to his feet and was up and chasing Remy again by the time the Cajun had recovered fully. _De ja vu much? _Remy wondered as he pumped his legs like an Olympian to escape the wrath of Wolverine. _What does dis homme have against Remy kissin' Roguey anyway? I didn't even instigate it dis time!_

Remy had one good advantage over Logan that would probably end up saving his life: speed. Logan was bloody fast, no doubt, but he was weighed down by a heavy metal skeleton and his bulkier frame made it harder to follow the swift, lithe southerner. Remy huffed as he turned a corner and began down the new pathway. He glanced back over his shoulder and was alarmed to see Wolverine jump into the hallway, land on the side of the wall and push off his feet against the wall to propel himself forward. _Dat man's like a leopard! Dey got him wrong when dey named him 'Wolverine', he's much more cat-like._

Remy rounded another corner into the same room he woke up in and slammed open the door on his way in. "_Henry!_" Remy shouted desperately, hoping the big blue man was around. He busted through the back set of doors that led further into the second infirmity before heaving a great sigh of relief at seeing Henry's fuzzy blue back. _"_Hank! Help me!" Remy cried out, jumping atop a table and leaping over the Beast's head to land smoothly on the other side on another table, scattering the Beast's current experiment.

"Lord! Remy! What is going on?!" Just as he said it, the door leading to the second infirmity burst open again and Logan appeared again.

"Come here, you little rat!" Logan roared, pushing aside the table Remy had just jumped on top of. It crashed to the ground with a tumultuous noise. "You're mine!" Logan hissed.

"Logan!" Hank roared, watching his precious papers and experiments fall to the ground. "Do you know what you've done?!" Logan didn't appear to hear, so intent was he on wringing Remy's neck. He stepped forward to do just that, but Hank stepped into his way. "Logan, stop this!"

"Outa my way, furball." Logan growled, his eyes trained on Remy. "This doesn't concern you." He tried to sidestep Hank, but Hank didn't let him and he grabbed Wolverine's wrist before turning his arm back around and grabbing his other arm. Being careful not to scratch himself on Logan's claws, he nodded to Remy. "Go, Remy."

Remy didn't need to be told twice.

-----

"**Ororo leaves in half an hour! **We'll be alone all night!" _I can't wait! I need to talk to Jubes about this. No matter what she says, I know she enjoyed that kiss. I felt it! There's a thin line between pleasure and pain, but I always know…_

Rogue shook her head at Tabitha's inner musings, sure she'd never get used to the idea of just how perverted the other girl was. _Honestly, it's lihke she's a guy inside, thinkin' lihke that._

_Speaking of guys, Miss. Tonguathon. _Betsy interrupted. _I see you haven't been nominated for Miss. Virgin Mary either, this year._

Rogue groaned so loudly that she attracted the unwanted attention of those around her, namely Tabitha. _Rogue makes such beautiful sex noises. I'd love to hear a groan like that from under me. The way she…_

Rogue shuddered and looked back over at Betsy, trying to ignore Tabitha's thought process. _Betsy, ya can't just read mah mahnd lihke that! It's not right! Ya not allowed ta jus' go look in at whatever memory Ah have in mah head an' blackmail meh lihke that!_

_Well, I meant your kiss in the kitchen with Remy, Rogue. _Betsy explained. _But, now that you mention it…there is a suspicious memory lurking around back there…hmmm._

_Betsy stop it! _Rogue cried out. _That's not for ya eyes!_

_You know, as soon as Emma looks at you, she's gunna know. _

Rogue shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. Tabitha's thoughts at her actions were racing.

_I can shield it up. _Betsy offered. _But you have to let me see it. _She was smiling, knowing what Rogue would choose already.

_You telepaths are such a pain in the ass. _Rogue mumbled resentfully.

Betsy was already working away at covering the memory. _We are, aren't we? There we go! We have you all telepath-protected up now._

_Why are they so quiet? Do Betsy and Rogue have a thing for each other? Rogue was groaning like a mother only just before and then sighing and all—maybe Betsy's giving her some kind of mental sex? Ohh, that's dirty. I should …_ "Well, I'm just gunna go find Jubilee…" Tabitha said slyly, raising her eyebrows at them. "You two can, uh, be alone to…continue. If you need a third party member…" she left, leaving the statement open ended.

Rogue shook her head in astonishment. "Did you, lihke, program sex inta her mahnd as a practical joke that went wrong?"

Betsy grinned. "You should try hearing those comments every hour."

"Why are you her roommate?"

"I telepathically shock her mind every night as she goes to sleep so she won't wake up 'till the next morning." Betsy explained.

"Ah appreciate that." And she did. Betsy's eyes suddenly hazed over for a second before refocusing. Rogue looked at her questioning. "What?"

"Nothing. Just some kids are…looking forward to Ororo leaving tonight."

Rogue didn't even want to know. Betsy left her in blissful ignorance.

-----

"**Won't Jean find out? She's got that weird, psychic connection with Scott that tells her when he's in trouble." **Bobby pointed out logically, thinking of all the flaws that could go wrong with this plan.

"She won't be able to tell what's happening from Greece." Emma replied indignantly. "Telepathic messages can't travel _that_ far, not without Cerebro, at least. Even if, by some miracle, she _feels_ something's wrong, there's nothing she can really do about it anyway."

"I don't know, guys." Bobby shuffled nervously. "Are you sure Scott won't remember anything?"

_Nothing that I don't want him to, yes. _"I'm sure." Emma replied sharply, casting a dark look at Bobby. "Do you doubt my abilities?"

"No, no, no." Bobby protested quickly. "I'm sure you can do it…"

"I think we should send Rogue in." Kitty volunteered. "It'd be best if she did it, don't you think? Besides, I know Tabby has this great outfit for it and Rogue and Tabs are about the same size."

Emma nodded. "Yes. We'll be sending Rogue in to do it."

Bobby shuffled his feet again. _Something's gunna go wrong, I know it. The others are gunna find out._

"Care to share anything, _Iceman_?" Emma asked icily.

Bobby shook his head. Emma smiled. "Good. 'Cause it's your job to set up." Emma handed Bobby the roll of duck tape.

Kitty gave him an apologetic look, but she wasn't about to volunteer herself for the job. "Good luck." She whispered. They left Bobby standing alone at Scott's door.

Bobby swallowed thickly.

-----

"**Wanda, have you ever…you know…**_**liked**_** anyone?"**

Wanda lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know…" Jubilee urged. "Have you ever…I don't know…_like liked_ anyone?"

"Like, _liked _them?" Wanda questioned, looking at Jubilee over the table uncomprendingly. "_Like,_ what are you asking?"

"Just like…_like_ Rogue and Remy like, like that."

"Oh." Wanda snorted. "No. Why do you ask? Do you like, _like _someone?"

"I don't know." Jubilee answered forlornly, glancing around to make sure they were alone. "I think so."

"You _think_ so?" Wanda questioned speculatively. "How can you think so and not know?"

"Well…I don't know." Jubilee responded. "I've just…I haven't felt this way about her-him-them before."

"Her, him, them?" Wanda's eyebrow was up again. "What are you, planning a threesome?" Then she added. "Tabitha goes for that stuff."

"No!" Jubilee quickly interjected. "I'm not thinking about a threesome."

"Oh?"

"No." Jubilee shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Okay…it just sounded like you were talking about a threesome for a time there." Wanda commented absently, staring at her nails.

"What I mean to say, is…" Jubilee rushed on, anxious to get past the 'threesome' idea. "I just…I haven't felt like this about—about them before."

"There's that _them_ again." Wanda observed.

"No!" Jubilee objected again. "When I say _them_, I don't mean there's more than one. I just-"

"You just?" Wanda cocked her head at Jubilee. "So we're talking about a girl, huh?"

"What?!"

"Well, why would you say _them_ if you're talking about a guy?" Wanda asked logically. "You're obviously trying to hide the fact that it's a _her_."

"I…"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Everyone knows that you and Kitty kiss all the time. It's a logical guess to go as far as to say you like girls."

Jubilee's jaw dropped. "I...how do _you_ know about Kitty and me? You weren't even in the kitchen this morning when Rogue said it!"

"I was with Rogue when she saw you kissing her on the living room sofa." Wanda revealed. _Oh…I forgot about that time… _"Don't look so shocked, it's been obvious that you two _like, _like each other. The way she tickles you? I mean, please."

Jubilee worked her jaw for a moment before trying to turn this conversation around. "Well—you're lying about not liking anyone!" She cried desperately. "Like you haven't had sex?! Please!"

"I never said I've never had sex." Wanda pointed out.

"But—you said you've never _liked_ anyone." Jubilee accused.

"Since when has _liking_ someone become precedent for having sex?" Wanda questioned. "We live in the twenty-first century, girl, catch up with the times. People have sex and don't _like_ each other all the time."

Jubilee gaped like a fish. "That…but…"

Wanda shook her head. "Try stringing together a whole sentence the next time you open your mouth. You'll sound more intelligent that way."

"But…who?" Jubilee asked, dazed.

"Who, what?"

"Who have you had sex with?" Jubilee asked, confused.

"What a rude, intrusive question." Wanda shook her head. "You don't just go around asking people who they've had sex with, do you? I should hope not. You'll get yourself beat up some day."

Jubilee stuttered. "I didn't think…I mean…you never…you don't _like_ anyone."

"We've been over this." Wanda sighed.

"No, not like, _like, like,_" Jubilee tried to explain, "I just mean, like, like anyone…"

"I lied when I said you would sound intelligent stringing together a whole sentence."

"I didn't know you-you were someone's companion!" Jubilee finally shouted. "That you had…you know, companionship with anyone."

"Who said I was anyone's companion?" Wanda quizzed. "I never said that."

"So…you've had sex with someone you totally just don't like at all?" Jubilee questioned. "Like, someone you're not even friends with?"

"You'd be surprised how hot sex is with someone you don't _like_." Wanda replied. "It's better than _liking_ someone. You don't have to stick around and play nice afterwards."

"It's nice to play nice sometimes…" Jubilee argued lamely. "So, you don't have friends at all?"

"I never said anything about friends." Wanda objected. "Neither did you."

"You just said you don't have companionship with anyone!" Jubilee protested loudly.

"I said nobody's my companion, yes." Wanda argued literally. "I never said I didn't have friends. I have friends. I call most of my friends by nicknames, except some I just use nicknames 'cause it's easier. You know those long, three-syllable name types, or worse, five syllables! How long of a name can you give a child?"

Jubilee sighed deeply. "I just…I don't know if I _want_ to feel this way about her."

"If you don't like her, I suggest sleeping with her." Wanda told her. "You'll be surprised."

"I'm not like you." Jubilee shook her head. "I have to be attracted to someone first before I sleep with them."

"_Liking_ someone and being attracted to them are two entirely different things." Wanda said. "You don't have to _like_ someone to be attracted to them. I've been attracted to all the guys I've gone to bed with, doesn't mean I _liked_ them."

"So you've been attracted to guys before, but you didn't like them, so you decided to sleep with them because they like hot, mean sex on one nighter's too?" Jubilee surmised.

Wanda's brow furrowed. "Who said they were one-night stands? I've been having sex with the same guy for a while now."

"But you don't _like _him?" Jubilee questioned.

Wanda shook her head. "Hell no."

Jubilee slapped a hand to her forehead. "This is getting me nowhere. You're the most confusing, literal girl I know. I don't even know what you're talking about anymore."

She stood up to go. Wanda waved a half-hearted goodbye. "See you later, Jubes."

_Now does that mean she's my friend or is she just annoyed by my long, three syllable name? And—Jubilation Lee is five syllables, isn't it? What's she trying to say by 'long, annoying, five-syllable names'? Did she mean me? Who else has a five syllable name…hmm…_


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you all for reviewing, I'm sorry I can't respond to the unsigned ones, but yours are appreciated too. We're progressing further into the night in this chapter an the material is getting ever more risque--I hope you all continue to enjoy and get a few good laughs. =) Thanks everyone!**

**-----  
**

**Logan blinked rapidly as he came to and the fuzzy images his mind registered came into focus. **He tried to reach up to his face and rub his eyes, but, to his dismay, he found that he couldn't. Logan glanced down to see what was preventing his movement and found that he was handcuffed to a bed with chains tied around his ankles, holding him down. He glanced around and frowned when he realized he was in one of the mansion's bedrooms.

_Okay…not the first time I've found myself in this predicament, but what the hell happened? I thought Hank—_

His thoughts were interrupted as Hank strolled in from the adjoining bathroom and noticed him. "Ahh! You're awake!"

"Hank, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Why, I thought it would have been obvious." Hank explained, as if Logan were a child. "I'm restraining you."

"No offense bub, but you're not my usual company for this type of scenario."

"I should hope not." Hank nodded to his restraints. "Are those comfortable and secure enough?"

"Why?" Logan asked wryly. "You planning on testing them out?" Hank ignored him. "Hank, now really, what the fuck's going on?"

"I did not want to bind you down in the laboratory." Hank explained. "Knowing your aversion to the lab setting, I thought you'd be more comfortable in here."

"Hank, are you off your rocker or what?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. "What if someone fucking comes in here?! Do you know how this looks?!"

"I have three separate sets of locks on the door Logan, your privacy is protected."

"Are you kidding?" Logan looked at him incredulously. "Hank, this is a school for mutants, not puppies! Anyone can just waltz right in! Like Kitty, for example? Or Piotr, or Scooter, or anyone!"

"Logan, I'd like you to calm down please." Hank requested. "If you just settle down, we can get this over with that much faster."

"You know the kids are unsupervised." Logan goaded. "They'll be running amok like hooligans."

"Logan—I wish to speak to you rationally, if you would."

Logan breathed in deeply and gave a manly sigh. "What's this about, Hank?"

"I'm afraid you have some anger problems, Logan, and I'm not comfortable letting you around the children unsupervised." Hank explained. "Thus, while Ororo is away, you will remain in here."

"Like hell I will!" Logan protested. "You know I'm gunna slice through these chains, Hank."

"If you were flexible enough to do that, you already would have done it." Hank reasoned. "I'm sorry Logan, but your recent display of unjustified anger against Remy has me convinced you're on a rampage."

"_Unjustified?!_ He _touched_ Rogue, Hank!"

"Let's kill him!" Hank jeered. "Surely he deserves to die for such an offense."

"You don't understand." Logan protested. "He _kissed_ her, Hank! The bastard _kissed _her!"

"Logan, regardless of what he did, he does not deserve to be gutted on your claws. Until you calm down and be reasonable about this, you're going to stay here."

"You can't keep me here, Hank!" Logan roared furiously.

Hank shook his head dismissively. "Don't make me gag you, Logan." Hank warned. Logan went silent and glared daggers at the Beast before Hank turned and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom again. Logan heard the distant sound of the showerhead turning on and strained against his chains. He was _not_ about to become Beast's little aggressive pet, that was for sure.

-----

_**Bob-by Drake**__…No, that's only three syllables. Hank Mc-Coy…no, only three again. What about…Rogue…wait a minute. What's Rogue's last name? Come to think of it, what's Rogue's real name? There's a stumper. I should ask Betsy sometime if I see her, she's a psychic, she should know, right?_

Jubilee rounded the corner—and crashed straight into Tabitha. Jubilee fell back and tripped before landing on her butt, but Tabitha managed to stay on her feet. _Oh no…_

"Jubilee!" Tabitha exclaimed. "I was looking for you!" She rushed forward and offered a hand to help Jubilee up. Out of courtesy, Jubilee took it and winced at the look Tabitha got in her eye from that small contact. "Here, have a drink." She pressed an orange party cup into Jubilee's hands.

"What?" Jubilee asked in confusion.

"It's just gin." Tabitha explained. "Everyone's gathering in my room as we speak to play our drinking games. Go on—have a sip."

Jubilee hesitantly took a drink before swallowing and choking it down. "Jesus, Tabs, that's like straight gin."

Tabitha grinned at her. "You won't even taste it after awhile."

"So, uh, you just wanted to tell me everyone's getting in your room? I'll go then, too." Jubilee started walking away, but Tabitha grabbed her shoulder. _Don't talk about it, please._

"I know you enjoyed kissing me." Tabitha stated bluntly. "I was wondering if you wanted to get together later…" she trailed off, open to suggestion.

Jubilee wore a pained expression. She shifted uncomfortably. "Look, Tabby, not that you can't kiss well, it's just…I just…I'm not into one night things, okay?"

"It doesn't have to be a one night thing." Tabitha wiggled her eyebrows at her suggestively. "It can last for however long you want. I wouldn't even object if you want multiple partners."

_What is up with the residents of this mansion and the thought of threesomes?_ Jubilee wondered idly. "Tabs…I, uh…appreciate the offer, but…"

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Tabitha urged. "I'll be gentle."

"Jubilee?!" A familiar voice called out.

Jubilee's heart squeezed with relief as she recognized her friend's voice. "Kitty!" Kitty came up from behind Tabitha and maneuvered her way to Jubilee's side.

"Hey, I've been looking for you."

Tabitha glanced between the two girls and breathed out in frustration. "Why isn't anyone into loose sex anymore?! All of this commitment crap is driving me insane!" With that, she turned on her heel and left. Kitty raised an eyebrow in her wake.

"What was that all about?"

"Uh…nothing…I don't know, Tabby's being weird. Um, Kit, can I…talk to you?" Jubilee stuttered.

Kitty turned again and faced Jubilee in the hallway. "What's up, Jubes?"

Jubilee flushed. "I…uh…" _I can't do this. Wanda was wrong, Kitty doesn't like me like that. She was drunk the first time she kissed me and the second two times were just accidents…or she was bored…or something. She doesn't like, like me._

Kitty frowned. "What's amatter, Jubes? Everything alright?" Kitty's face took on a look of condescending knowing as she glanced at the cup in Jubilee's hands. "Tabitha just gave you alcohol, didn't she? Are you feeling sick? I know you don't really drink at all." Without warning or hesitation, Kitty took the cup out of Jubilee's hands and sniffed it before taking a drink herself. "Ugh! That's like straight gin, Jubes! You're supposed to mix it with something." Kitty leaned forward and brushed a hair out of Jubilee's face before laying the back of her hand against Jubilee's forehead. "You gunna be okay drinking tonight?"

"Yes—I mean, no, I'm not sick, yes I'll be fine." Jubilee stumbled through her words.

Kitty took her hand away from Jubilee's forehead and Jubilee found herself missing it. "You're never this quiet or hesitant." Kitty gently probed. "Did something happen?"

Jubilee shook her head. "No…nevermind, Kit, it's nothing."

Kitty gave her a look that showed she knew it wasn't 'nothing'. "You sure, Jubes?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Kitty breathed in lightly. _And I thought she might have…_ "Well, let's get to the party." Kitty replied with an overdone cheeriness, trying to hide her own disappointment. "We've gotta get you drinking already."

"Why, you wanna take advantage of me?" Jubilee half-joked, trying to hide her own failure to speak up and talk to Kitty.

"You bet I do." Kitty gave a brave smile and together, the girls went off to Tabitha's room where the party was to be gathering.

-----

_**Just how the hell am I supposed to do this?**_ Bobby stood before Scott Summers' door, sweating it out. _Emma could have easily just convinced him to sit down and then bound him up, but noo, Queen Icy Bitchiness can't get her hands dirty. Leave that to the lackeys._

_When did I ever become Emma's lackey? _Bobby sighed in frustration. _How do I get him to sit down in a chair?_

Suddenly, the door in front of Bobby popped open and Scott Summers stood in the doorway. Bobby quickly put both of his hands behind his back to hide the duck tape and gave his professor an innocent smile. "Hi, Mr. Summers!" Bobby piped perkily, unable to calm the tremor in his voice.

"Bobby?" It was impossible to see Scott's eyes under his visor, but Bobby imagined he was looking at him suspiciously. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh! Me? Heh…" Bobby chuckled nervously. "I was…looking for Kitty. Kiit-ty? Where are you?" No response answered him. "I, uh, guess she's not around here…" Bobby gave another nervous, panicked laugh.

"She's likely in the girl's dormitories." Scott shook his head. "This is the teacher's side, Bobby."

Bobby glanced around him. "Oh! You're right! So it is! Well…I'm just gunna go to the _girls_ dorms then, since Kitty's obviously not here…"

Scott nodded at him. Bobby turned to go and had nearly disappeared around the natural bend of the corridor before Scott called out to him again. "Bobby?"

Bobby skidded to a stop, his heart thumping heavily. _He knows! He must know! I had a bad cover story! Scott Rule Number 64: A bad cover story means the kids are up to something. I've been discovered. Oh, no, somebody help! _"Yes, professor?" Bobby asked hesitantly.

"Where are all the other kids? No one's outside, are they?"

_Scott Rule Number 49: No kid is allowed outside when there's limited parental supervision at the mansion._ "Oh, of course not, sir!" Bobby answered quickly. "Everyone's just chilling around the mansion…"

Scott nodded at Bobby and Bobby once again cursed that wretched visor. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Scott informed him.

_The kitchen?! Oh, yes! I can get him in there 'cause he'll be sitting! Perfect! _Bobby waited for Scott to disappear around the opposite bend before he started following him.

Halfway there, Bobby ran into Jubilee and Kitty. He was about to pass them without comment before an idea struck him. "Jubes!"

"Yes, Bobby?" Jubilee asked, watching him creep around the halls suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Nevermind that. Jubes, can I barrow your taser?"

Jubilee frowned. "What do you want my taser for?"

"I—uh—I just wanna barrow it for a second. It's for a project."

Kitty was looking at him with wide eyes and mouthing over Jubilee's shoulder. _You're going to taser him?!_

"I…I just gotta finish up this one last part on that…that assignment that Scott gave us. I'll be done with it real quick, I promise."

Jubilee was looking doubtful. "Well…I suppose…" she started reaching for one of her many pants pockets. _She keeps it in her pocket? _Bobby wondered. _That's…dangerous. Remind me not to piss Jubes off!_

Jubilee retrieved the taser and handed it over to Bobby. "Careful, it's high voltage. That'll zap the crap outa you."

"Thanks." Bobby nodded his thanks and took off down the hallway, leaving a confused Jubilee and an open-mouthed Kitty in his wake.

Bobby poked his head through the kitchen door to make sure Scott was inside before he walked through. He was so nervous his hands were shaking and he could barely keep himself from icing over as a defensive habit. Still, he had to do this—else face the wrath of Emma, and that was _never_ a pleasant thing to do.

"Bobby?" Scott asked, turning slightly in his chair to swing his head around and look at the mutant. "Did you need something?"

"No…uh…I'm just grabbing a snack." Bobby lied, still jittering. Scott's expression remained unreadable. He didn't respond, but instead returned back to the crossword he was working on at the table. _Now's my chance!_

Swallowing thickly, Bobby walked up beside Scott while trying to be nonchalant. Scott looked at him questioning just before Bobby lightly touched the taser against Scott's shirt.

Nothing happened. "Bobby?" Scott asked questioningly, his eyebrows furrowing.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, why isn't it working! _Bobby pressed down on the button again, but nothing happened. Scott glanced down at Bobby's hand and reeled back in his chair, skidding the chair back away from Bobby.

"Bobby, that's a taser!" Scott yelled in alarm.

_Oh! Shit! It's not __**on**_! Bobby quickly flipped the switch on the backside, turning the taser on before aiming it at Scott again and hitting the button.

**Powering up.** An electronic voice said drolly. _Well that's not very useful! _

Bobby didn't have too much time to think on it though, as a high-powered red energy beam struck his hand. "Ow!" Bobby yelped, dropping the taser and clutching his hand as it throbbed. The taser hit the floor and the force of the fall pushed down the eject button. The taser shot out a thin, electrified cord with a sharp prong attached to one end of it. As it landed, the taser was pointed at Bobby. The prong shot into his calf and Bobby froze, twitching as pain erupted throughout his whole body, electrifying him.

The charge died down after only a few seconds, but it had robbed Bobby of all his strength. Bobby collapsed to the floor in a heap, still twitching spastically.

"What the hell are you doing, Drake?" A commanding voice demanded sharply before the kitchen door was pushed in. Emma Frost stepped in, took one look at the scene, rolled her eyes and shot Scott down with a telepathic bolt, instantly rendering him unconscious. "Incompetent fool." She shook her head at Bobby and pointed to the dropped duck tape. "Don't forget to tie him down when you're down crying. And put him back in his room." She left swiftly, mumbling curses under her breath. "_I_ shouldn't be the only one who can get the job done."

Halfway down the hallway, Emma froze. _Shit, the tequila's still in there! …Oh—there's Tabitha!_

"Emma?" _Oomph!_

_-----  
_

**Wanda's eyes caught on Rogue as she made her way to Tabitha's bedroom for the party. **"Remy's looking for you, Rogue." She called out to the girl who was down the hall from her.

Rogue paused in her step and turned around. "He is?"

Wanda nodded, catching up until they were even and both started walking again. _He seemed desperate. Wonder what these two are planning?_

"Do ya know where he is?" Rogue asked.

"No. I saw him ten minutes ago." _Hmmm._ Wanda looked her up and down. _I wonder…_ "You gunna get wasted tonight?" Wanda asked bluntly.

"Ah don't plan on it, no."

_She's gunna get so far gone by the end of the night. _"So, what's up with you and Remy?"

"What do ya mean, what's up with us?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. _Enough of this. _"Don't play word games with me, Rogue. I already have had enough of that from Jubes. What're you two doing, you involved yet or what?"

"Wanda, Remy an' me…we aren't together like that."

_There's that 'like' again. Why can't anyone just say what they mean? You're either attracted and think someone's sexy or you're not. _"So that's what you're going to talk about when you see him?" Wanda guessed.

"Ah don't know."

_That's no answer. That's an evasion._

Rogue shook her head. "It's complicated, okay?"

_Why does everyone always make everything so 'complicated'? It's really not! _"Rogue, why do you think it's complicated?"

"Ah—it jus' _is_ Wanda. Ah mean, Ah can't even touch him without sending him int—"

"So your excuse is that you can't touch him?" Wanda surmised. "When really, he has no issues with touching you whatsoever, despite…whatever happens when you do. So you _are_ attracted to him, you're just scared and using your skin as a barrier and an excuse."

"What—Wanda—that's not true." Rogue argued. "Ah'm not using mah skin as an excuse! It's a real problem!"

_It didn't stop you from dating Bobby. _

"It was different with Bobby!" Rogue blurted. "Remy—he's a guy that needs ta be touched. Bobby held off on that fohr a long time before breakin' up with meh because of it!"

_Whoa, what the hell? How did she know I was thinking about Bobby? _

Rogue realized her error and clamped her jaw shut, too late.

Wanda shook her head in wonder, pondering this for a second. _Rogue's not telepathic. She only cahn hear other's thoughts when she touches 'em…whatever, I'll think about it later. Right now, Rogue needs to listen. _"Listen, Rogue." Wanda paused in the hallway and grabbed Rogue's arm, stopping her too. "It's obvious that you like him. Everybody's been talking about you and Remy for ages now and wondering when you'll get together." Wanda saw Rogue opening her mouth to say something, but she quickly shushed her. "Shh, Rogue, just listen. Why are you making this so complicated? Remy is attracted to you and you're attracted to him—end of story. If you keep making these excuses, like your skin, and letting your fear override your attraction, you're going to end up lonely and alone. 'Kay, now I'm pretty sure you don't want that. So just get over whatever excuses you're cooking up and talk to him truthfully."

"When did _you_ get so insightful?" Rogue asked, blinking as she took in all Wanda had said. "And why do ya care so much 'bout meh an' Remy?"

_I'm always insightful. Nobody asks my opinion though, so why speak up? _"I'm tired of listening to all the rumors, let's just say." Wanda began walking again. _Besides, Rogue, you really just need to get laid already. _

Rogue blanched.

-----

**Remy stood in the middle of Tabitha's bedroom and shuffled his cards habitually. **"Where de hell is everybody?"

As if on cue, Jubilee and Kitty appeared in the doorway. Both looked up at the soft sound of his shuffling cards. "Hey Remy." The greeting was given in unison. Jubilee and Kitty looked at each other for a second before breaking out into uncontrolled giggles.

"Hey, are we drunk already?" Remy asked. "I t'ought de party started in here."

"It is." Kitty giggled, glancing between Remy and Jubilee. She took half a moment to catch her breath.

"What's dat?" Remy asked, pointing to the party cup in her hand.

Kitty giggled again before tipping the cup upside down. "Emmpty!"

"Where is everybody?" Jubilee asked.

Remy shrugged.

"Well, where've you been?" Jubilee questioned. "I haven't seen you since the Danger Room." _The Danger Room—that's when Rogue attacked you with her lips and tongue! _Jubilee started giggling again.

"What happened in the Danger Room?" Kitty asked, watching Jubilee fall under another fit of giggles.

"Rogue attacked Remy." Jubilee giggled, still thinking picturing the scene. "With her mouth!"

Kitty let out a bark-like laugh before Jubilee collapsed on her shoulder, chuckling heartily. "Ya shoulda seen it, Kit…she was like…using tongue!" Kitty and Jubilee made their way past Remy to one of the beds and sat down upon it, still laughing.

_Lightweights much?_ Remy wondered. _Dey only had one cup! De both o' dem! _

Wanda and Rogue both appeared in the doorway then and Remy forgot all about Kitty and Jubilee. His Rogue _chere_ was here! _She so beautiful. An' she kissed me! _"Roguey!" Remy stepped forward enthusiastically. "I t'ink we need t' talk, _heh?_"

"Remy—" was all Rogue got out before Emma and Tabitha appeared behind her.

"Let's get this party started!" Tabitha cried out.

_Non! Bad timin' y' two! _

"Everyone get in a circle." Tabitha continued. "Right now! Before Emma _makes_ us all circle up!" She cast a quick glare back at the Ice Queen, who completely ignored her and went up to the bed that Jubilee and Kitty were currently sitting on.

"Scat, you two. This is my seat."

"_Scat?_" Jubilee giggled again. "Scat like a cat! Like a Kitty!"

"Why do you suppose she's named the _Ice Queen?_" Kitty questioned Jubilee quizzically. "_Ice_ sounds too much like _nice_ and Emma's never been _nice_ to anyone."

"Shh, Kit!" Jubilee hushed her. "She can hear you!"

"Get outa the way!" Emma snapped.

Kitty and Jubilee both nearly tripped over each other as they slid to the floor, joining the circle. Jubilee's brow was furrowed in concentration. "Em-ma Frost." She shook her head. "No, that's only three syllables."

Drinks were already being passed out. Remy seated himself next to Rogue. "We'll talk later, 'kay _fille?_"

"Okay…" Rogue agreed hesitantly. A bright red party cup was pushed into her hands from Tabitha.

_Drink up baby! Let's get wasted!_

Rogue peered down at her drink and sniffed it experimentally. _Eww. Ah don't like tequila. _She must have made a face too, because Remy glanced up at her.

"Y' wanna trade, _chere?_"

"Trade?"

"Dis be coke an' rum." Remy explained, showing her his own glass. "Y' want dat instead?"

"Yeah…thanks." Rogue mumbled, switching glasses.

"Where's Bobby and Betsy?" Wanda asked.

"E-liz-a-beth Brad-dock." Jubilee mumbled to herself. "No…that's too many."

"Betsy has three names in her own!" Kitty cried out in revelation. "Liz-Beth- and Brad." She was overcome by another fit of giggles. "The last one's a boy's name!" Jubilee joined in her laughing tirade.

Rogue frowned. _They're wasted already? That was fast…_

"I'm here." Betsy called out, walking into her shared bedroom. "Sorry I'm late."

"And Bobby?"

"Bobby will be here in a few minutes, Wanda. He's taking care of something else right now." _If he's done spasming on the floor, he should be up any minute now._

Wanda raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Rogue didn't quite understand Emma's thought and she did her best to ignore it.

"Wan-da Max-i-moff." Jubilee's eyes widened. _Hey, that's it! _"Hey, Wanda! _Your _name is five syllables and longly annoying!"

"Can we play Kings?" Kitty asked, looking at Remy intently. "He even has cards!"

"Or—or boxhead!" Jubilee suggested before she took up the chant. "Boxhead, boxhead, boxhead!"

Remy shook his head. _Dis is gunna be one long night._

_Ah couldn't agree more._

_-----  
_

_**How do I always get stuck with this kind of job? **_Bobby twitched uncomfortably, still suffering some abnormal twitches from the electric shock he received. _Jubes wasn't kidding when she told me about that taser. Damn, that hurt!_

Bobby iced a pathway through the long hallway and pushed the chair with the unconscious Scott Summers down the pathway, grunting with strain. _Scott's heavy as hell! And he pushes __**us**__ to eat healthy? This guy needs a diet._

_Just one more corner 'till we're back in the teacher's hallway._ Bobby groaned as he pushed the deadweight on the chair. _Jesus Christ, this hurts!_

_Bobby, just leave him there. It doesn't much matter where he is. Besides, the hallway's more public._ Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as Betsy's voice floated through his mind.

_Thank God! Thank you, Betsy._ Bobby lifted the duck tape up from Scott's lap and pulled a long stretch of it out. _Time to be mummified, sir. Betsy, you still there?_

_I'm here._

_Can you make sure he doesn't remember this? I don't trust Emma to erase his memory completely._

_No problem, Bobby. I'll clear it out at the end of the night._

_Thanks Betsy._

Bobby began humming softly as he circled Scott, pulling the duck tape out longer as he strapped his teacher to the chair.

It took a good twenty minutes, but by the time he was done, the duck tape was all gone and Bobby was feeling pretty confident about a job well done. _I'm gunna get Emma for this._ Bobby thought sullenly. He began to make his way to Tabitha's room, ready for a break after all this hard work.

-----

"**Nine!" Jubilee called out happily. **"That means the person to the right of you drinks, Remy!"

_Is she jus' makin' up these rules or what? Why am Ah always the one drinkin'? _Tabitha poured her some vodka in a shotglass and smiled.

_Rogue's gunna be so wasted. Tonight's my chance!_

Rogue took the glass up off the floor and downed it, wincing slightly as it burned down her throat. _Ah am extremely glad we do not do this every night._

"Y' okay?" Remy asked kindly, taking her shotglass and putting it on the ground.

"Ah'm fahne." Rogue responded, picking up the dice. "Who's Truth or Dare is it now?"

"Mine!" Kitty called out happily. She gave a big, lopsided grin. "Jubilee, Truth or Dare?"

_I can't…say truth…what if she asks…_ "Dare." Jubilee shook her head, trying to clear it.

"I dare you to make out with someone in this room."

"Anyone?" Jubilee asked doubtfully.

Tabitha was raising her hand. _Me! Me! Pick me!_

_I'm not drunk enough for that yet._ Without warning, Jubilee lurched forward on the ground and grabbed Kitty's face in her hands before kissing her deeply. _Hah! No one can even accuse me 'cause…'cause I'm drunk and Kitty'll just think it's payback for daring me!_ Jubilee pulled away after a moment and both girls swayed before getting their bearings again.

"Rogue's turn for the dice." Wanda announced, shaking her head at the two and turning to Rogue.

Rogue picked up the dice and rolled them on the miniature coffee table they had brought in from Scott's room. One of the dice rolled off the table.

Jubilee finally looked away from Kitty and screeched happily. "Dice off the table! You need to roll that one again—whatever you get is how many shots you gotta take!"

"What?!" Rogue protested. "Now Ah know ya making this up!"

Jubilee shook her head in an exaggerated motion. "Noooooo." She dragged out her vowel 'o'. "That's 'ow you play. It's a penalty stroke."

"She's actually not lying." Betsy contributed.

Rogue groaned. "This is so unfair." Nevertheless, she rolled the dice that had fallen off the table again. It rolled to a one.

"See, now dat's lucky." Remy pointed out, trying to show her the bright side. "Y' only gotta drink one!"

Tabitha poured her another shot, spilling over the edge as she did so. _Yes, yes, drink up, Rogue!_ Rogue swallowed the clear liquid and closed her eyes for a second before shaking herself.

"It's Jubilee's turn now." Rogue pointed out, bringing the attention away from her.

Jubilee grinned broadly. "Kitty! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Kitty exclaimed without hesitation. _I can't let her get a truth outa me…_

"I dare _you_ to make out with someone in this room!" Jubilee cried out triumphantly.

Rogue rolled her eyes as Kitty jumped on Jubilee and started kissing her. Emma watched in disinterest before opening her mouth. "Okay-new rule: you cannot Truth or Dare the person who just asked you and you cannot repeat dares."

"We'll be here all day doin' the same t'ing otherwise." Remy wisecracked, watching Kitty finally pull away from Jubilee.

"No kidding." Wanda huffed. "I haven't even gotten a drink yet—and I've gotta watch these two." She made a sour face. "Flirting with each other and drunkenly not realizing it. Wonderful."

Rogue handed the dice to her. "Maybe it's your turn ta drink."

"God, I hope so." Wanda rolled the dice on the table. It rolled to a three.

"Three!" Jubilee called out loudly, laughing. "That means the person to the left of you drinks!"

"What th—" Rogue's statement was cut off by Kitty's laughter.

"Rogue drinks again!"

"Screw this game!" Rogue shouted. "Ah _know _she's jus' makin' up rules!"

"Here." Wanda reached out and grabbed the shotglass Tabitha had poured for Rogue. "I'll take it." She downed it.

"Noooo." Tabitha moaned. "You're not allowed to do that!"

"I believe it's Kitty's turn again?" Emma asked, watching the squabble with the same disinterest. "For those of us who are not simply waiting to get Rogue drunk, we'd like to play too." She shot a dark look at Tabitha.

Kitty looked up in surprise. "Me? Oh—Jubes! Truth or Da—"

"You're not allowed to ask each other again!" Emma yelled. "Truth or Dare someone else!"

Kitty jumped back in surprise. "You don't have to be mean about it!" She looked around the circle speculatively. "Tabbbithaa—Truth or Dare?!"

_Thank God we made the rule of no dare repeats._ Wanda thought sullenly.

"Dare!" Tabitha cried, looking happier than all heck to be called upon.

"I dare you to give Rogue your S outfit and make her wear it! If she refuses, you have to dress her yourself!"

"What?!" Rogue cried in alarm. "Kitty, no!"

"Yess." Kitty grinned at her drunkenly.

Tabitha hopped up and ran over to her closet before pulling the outfit in question out. _Here, Roguey, Roguey! Please fight it, please, please! _

Rogue wore an expression of horror. "Ah—Ah can—"

_Just put it on, Rogue. _Betsy urged silently. _I know you don't want Tabitha helping you get it on._

_But-but look at it, Betsy! Why meh?_

Tabitha was approaching Rogue again. "Fahne!" Rogue cried out desperately, anxious to get away from her roommate. She grabbed the garment out of Tabitha's hands and slammed the door of the bathroom behind her. _This is such a nightmare…_

Rogue held out the outfit in front of her and winced. _Figures that Tabitha would have a stripper's outfit just hanging out in her room._

It took Rogue nearly five minutes to get into the outfit. She pulled up the boots to their full height, which ran up to her knees, and flattened the black skirt as much as she could. _At least there's stripper design nylon._ Rogue thought, trying to see the bright side. _Makes it safer, at least._ Rogue pulled on the gloves, which ran up to her elbows, and zipped up the front leather piece, which left a terrible amount of cleavage showing and pushed up her boobs. Rogue ignored the little police hat that came with it and the black stripper stick-whip with the feathers on the one side. _Ah should jus' hide out in here all night. No one's really gunna notice, right?_

"Come on, Rogue!" Kitty called out loudly. "What's taking so long?"

Rogue winced. "Ah'm…comin'." She could already hear Betsy's telepathic laughter.

_Thanks a lot, Betsy. Ah look lihke a hoe._

_Rogue, you look hot._ Betsy assured her. _Brace yourself for the onslaught of thoughts that'll be coming your way._

Rogue inwardly moaned. She walked up to the door and twisted it so it was unlocked. Hesitantly, Rogue breathed out deeply before pushing the door open and stepping outside.

_Holy shit! _Remy choked on his tequila and spit it out in shock. _Roguey, y' de hottest, sexiest babe dat Remy's ever laid eyes on! Mon dieu! Chere, I ain't never seen nothin' so spicy as y'! _

_Who woulda guessed that __**that**__ was under all those layers? _Wanda thought ironically, giving another perfect eyebrow arch.

_I would look better in that._ Emma thought dismissively, maintaining the same level of disinterest as always. _It'll be funny when she has to- _the continuing thought short circuited. Rogue frowned.

_Wow…I'm jealous. If I looked like that, Kitty would probably like me more. I'm not nearly as…mature as her. Look at her boobs!_

_Too bad I don't look like her. Jubes would probably like that. I'm just so plain…_

_You are turning me on, Rogue! Oh please, I neeed to feel you under me tonight! I'm so wired just thinking about it! God, please gimme that-please! _Tabitha made a very disturbing groaning noise. _Rogue, just hold still. Let me lock this picture into my memory. Ugh! I need to go masturbate. _Tabitha shoved past everybody in the room and brushed up against Rogue as she went into the bathroom, springing a whole new set of ideas into her mind that Rogue nearly fainted at. As it was, she was red as a cherry and quickly sat down and brought her head down, trying to ignore everyone's stare.

"Rogue—y' a goddess, _chere._"

Rogue cringed at Remy's compliment. "How long do Ah have ta wear this?" She asked Kitty desperately.

"All night!" Kitty declared loudly. _She should thank me—she's gunna get so much attention tonight because she's dressed like that. With that body, who knows why she's so shy like that? _

Rogue breathed heavily, trying to keep her heartbeat down. She grabbed up the cup Remy had traded her that still had rum and coke and quickly finished it off. _Ah can't go lihke this sober fohr the rest of the night._

"Whose turn is it now?" Wanda asked. "Now that Tabitha's gone to…be by herself."

"Remy t'inks it fair t' say it's Roguey's turn, me."

"That's fair." Kitty amended. "Remember, you can't dare me, Rogue."

_That's fahne…_ "Betsy, Truth or Dare?" _Pick Dare Betsy. _Rogue silently urged.

Betsy gave a small smile, as if already knowing what Rogue was going to do. Which, knowing she was a telepath, she probably did. "Dare."

Rogue smiled cruelly. "Ah dare ya ta put Jubilee under the impression that Kitty's her mommy fohr the rest of the night."

"What?!" Jubilee squeaked. "What did I do?! –Rogue, don't!" But it was too late. Betsy wove her way into Jubilee's mind and began hiding thoughts and memories of Jubilee's as she established Kitty as her mother.

Jubilee's eyes widened in horror as Betsy left her mind and she turned to Kitty. "M…Mom?" _Oh my God, I kissed my mother! And I liked it! And I was going to tell her how I felt about her and-oh, God, I'm an incestual lesbian!_

"Jubes?"

"M-mom, I—" Jubilee's forehead scrunched up. "how?"

Kitty gave Rogue a droll look. _Very funny. Just wait, Rogue, I'll get you back for this._

Kitty shushed Jubilee as she took her under her arm and lay her head down in her lap, combing her fingers through Jubilee's hair as she whispered to her.

Betsy glanced around the room briefly. "Wanda…Truth or Dare?"

_Oh great. Of course, the telepath has to be the one to ask me. _Wanda gave it a moment's thought. "Dare."

"I dare you to sleep outside in the woods behind the mansion tonight."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Spooky." She retorted sarcastically. Inwardly, she was cussing. _Goddamnit, of course she would know I'm afraid of the dark. Damn you, Betsy! That's not cool!_

"Kitty, Truth or Dare?" Wanda asked, trying to toss it off. Opposite her, Emma was smirking. Being her roommate, and also a telepath, she knew of Wanda's fear too.

_Wanda's afraid of the dark? _Rogue wondered incredulously.

Betsy snickered.

"Truth." Kitty replied, glancing down again at Jubilee. Wanda grinned maliciously.

"Are you attracted to and want to start a …girlfriend girlfriend relationship with Jubilee?"

Kitty turned bright red.

"Mom?" Jubilee asked in astonishment. "You…you like me?"

Kitty didn't reply.

Tears came to Jubilee's eyes. "Mom, this is so messed up. I…I can't deal with this." Jubilee jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.

"Jubilee!" Kitty called after her desperately, standing up to chase the other girl.

"Wait!" Betsy stopped her. "Do your truth or dare first!"

Kitty quickly looked over to Emma. "Emma, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Emma's answer was immediate. Kitty's eyes rounded on Rogue.

"I dare you to make Rogue say 'dare' the next time she's asked a Truth or Dare question." Kitty didn't stick around to gloat, but instead dashed out of the room and chased after Jubilee.

Rogue's jaw was hanging open. "That's—that's not fair!" She protested.

"Says the girl who made Jubilee believe she's Kitty's daughter?" Wanda retorted. "All's fair in the game of mutant Truth or Dare."

Bobby appeared in the doorway then, puffing and trying to gain his breath back. "Hey, what's up with Jubes and Kitty?"

"Did you finish tying him down?" Emma asked Bobby frostily.

"Someone's tied down?" Rogue asked, eyebrows raised. "What?"

Tabitha suddenly burst out of the bathroom. "He's back!" She shouted joyously. _Oh, God, yes! I've been waiting for this all night!_ She thrust the little stripper whip into Rogue's hands.

"What?" Rogue asked in confusion, dropping the whip.

"Rogue, Truth or Dare?" Emma asked with an evil grin.

Rogue's eyes widened in horror as her mouth worked of its own volition. "Dare."

"No!" Rogue squeaked, covering her mouth with her hands. "No, that's not fair!"

"Shut up." Emma snapped. "Before we give you spanking machine."

"What's going on?" Bobby asked, clueless.

Betsy was laughing, already knowing what Emma had planned to make Rogue do. "Rogue, you're going to take that little whip you've got there and you're going to give Scott a lap dance—and make it convincing."

"What?!" Remy and Rogue simultaneously cried out in protest.

"You have to." Tabitha argued. "Unless…you want to be the first one to quit."

Rogue started hyperventilating. "Ah-Ah can't give Scott a lap dance!" She cried out. "That's not somethin' he's jus' gunna forget. Ah'll—Ah'll never be able to be seen with him again—he's mah teacher for Christ's sake!"

"Not to worry." Emma smiled haughtily. "I'll erase his memory of the encounter at the end of the night."

"Wha—but…Ah-Ah can't!"

"If you don't, you lose." Emma reminded her with a grim smile. "And _I_ will be the one who gets to choose your punishment….Tabitha looks eager, doesn't she?"

Rogue was sweating it out. She certainly wasn't about to let Emma be the one in charge of her punishment for quitting first, but this was just as bad. Rogue groaned.

"If it's not convincing enough, we're going to make you do it again." Emma's smile was pure evil.

Tabitha picked up the stripper's whip that Rogue had dropped and put it back into her limp fingers. "Put some flavor into it, sister!"


	4. Punishment

_**A/N: I've really enjoyed writing this for you guys and it's been a lot of fun. Thanks for being such a responsive, fun audience for me. There will be an epilogue to this, don't worry, so it's not quite the end yet. But really, you guys are the best. Thanks for making it so fun for me to write for you. For those of you who are anonymous who I can't respond to individually, thank you too. All of you are appreciated and helped make this such an enjoyable experience. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**-----  
**_

"**Jubilee! Come back!" **Kitty yelled, watching Jubilee disappear behind the natural curve of the hallway. Kitty put on a burst of speed and raced forward.

As she sped around the bend, a new sight came into view that made Kitty gasp and stop cold. "Professor Summers!" Kitty shouted in surprise, her eyes widening as she took in her teacher. "Oh my God, I-I didn't quite expect Bobby to do this!"

Scott Summers sat in the middle of the hallway strapped down to a chair with excessive layers of duck tape. He was slouched back and limp in the chair, but Kitty couldn't tell if he was unconscious or not because he still had on his visor. Kitty stood there for a minute, just gasping at the sight.

Kitty shook her head as she realized Jubilee was getting further and further away. _Time to take a shortcut._ Kitty glanced at the wall next to Scott's chair. "I'll come back later, Mr. Summers, okay? I have to go now."

Scott remained silent and still.

Kitty dashed through the wall to her right to cut Jubilee off, as the wing circled back around the other end, she should have been able to cut her off like that. Kitty stopped cold for a second time as another unbelievable sight hit her eyes and rendered her instantly speechless.

Logan, in all his strength and glory, wearing only a thin white t-shirt and shorts, was strapped down to a large, king sized bed with a pair of handcuffs and chains. Kitty's heart beat away at a mile a minute. "Mr. Logan!" She shouted in alarm, her pulse thumping. "What is going on here?!"

Logan turned his head to look over at the new voice. "Kitty!" Logan shouted in alarm, his eyes widening. "Kitt—" Whatever he was going to say, he didn't get to finish. The bathroom door opened and a bulky, familiar blue form came out in just a tiny little towel that wrapped around his enormous waist.

"It's not what it looks like!" Logan shouted.

Kitty choked on the spit in her throat. "Mr. McCoy?!" Gagging, Kitty flattened herself against the wall and looked from the nearly naked form of Hank to the strapped down Logan on the bed. "Oh my God!" Kitty threw up on the carpet.

"Kitty?" Hank asked in surprise, immediately starting over to help the sick mutant.

Kitty held up her hands and protested. "No!" Before anyone could say anything else, Kitty took off and ran through the opposite wall, disappearing from the nightmarish scene with a cat's quickness.

If looks could kill, there would be no more blue fuzzy Beast. "_That_," Logan enunciated the word, "is why you don't strap down _anyone, anywhere_ in this _goddamn_ mansion!"

Hank took off after her through the back door to the room.

-----

**Rogue couldn't believe she was doing this. **Armed with a stripper's whip in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other, Rogue took a long, draining gulp as Emma led the way down the hallway. The floor was slightly wet, Rogue guessed from Bobby's ability, and it made the carpet _squish_ under her feet. Rogue's head swam as she followed Emma. _Ah'm about ta give Scott a lap dance._

Beside her, Remy was looking at her in concern. Rogue did her best to ignore his thoughts entirely, feeling entirely overwhelmed. She and Remy were still supposed to have that 'talk'. How would she _ever_ be able to talk to anyone again after she did this?

"Here we are!" Emma called up, pulling up short as they reached Scott's chair in the middle of the hallway. Just as they arrived, Scott pulled his head up drowsily, probably due to Emma's mental pushing; he looked around at them all in a daze. Bobby had taped his mouth shut so he couldn't speak, but Rogue was still able to hear his thoughts.

_What the hell is going on?_ His head tilted downwards as he studied himself all trussed up. _What the fuck?_

Emma leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Tabitha was leaning up against a doorway and holding her breath, her eyes locked on Rogue's lithe body as to not miss even a second. Betsy was shaking her head and smiling softly whereas Remy just looked appalled. Bobby was still confused.

"Go on." Emma nodded. "Get to work."

Rogue shut her eyes for a second and took another long gulp from the bottle before handing it to Remy. She stepped forward and Scott's head swiveled up at her. _Rogue? What the hell? Why is she dressed like that—oh, ow! _Rogue hit Scott lightly with the whip.

"Dialogue!" Tabitha moaned. "Give…dialogue!"

Rogue swallowed thickly. "You've been a bad boy, Mr. Summers." She flicked him with the whip again. "A _very_ bad boy."

_What is she doing?_

Tabitha groaned loudly, breathing heavily and labored.

Emma smiled softly.

Betsy was cracking up.  
Bobby was watching with his jaw dropped.

Remy wished he was Mr. Summers at the moment.

Rogue slid up to Scott and lifted his chin with a gloved finger, staring into his eyes. _Is Rogue…flirting with me?!_

"Do ya know what happens ta bad boys?" Rogue cooed in her thick, southern accent. "They get punished." She punctuated the last word with another little tap of the whip. _This can't be happening. It's a dream. It's a dream. Rogue would never--_

"Get dirtier." Emma commanded.

Rogue breathed in sharply before she slid herself down onto Scott's lap and scooted up against him. "Do ya wanna be punished?" Rogue purred. _Oh, God, it's real! I can feel her against my—oh—oh shit—Rogue! _Rogue leaned down against him, shutting her eyes as she wound her head around his shoulder and hissed into his ear.

"Dirtier!" Emma commanded. "I'll make you do it again." She threatened.

Rogue suppressed a helpless moan; rapidly trying to think of what else she could do that would be dirty. With no other ideas, she started thrusting her hips against his sternum. _She's—She's thrusting against me?! Please, please stop, Rogue! Stop! Oh—oh—but—noo, you have to—good—no—bad—but sooo good--ugh. _A throaty groan came muffled from Scott.

_He's not…oh, God, no! Is he being turned on by this?! _Rogue realized in horror.

Emma smiled cruelly. "Continue."

Tabitha squeaked and something lit up bright behind her. There was a small explosion and the door she was leaning against popped off its hinges as Tabitha fell back into the room. She gathered herself up and was about to get back into the hallway to watch the show, but a deep, masculine voice stopped her. "Tabitha?"

Tabitha turned around slowly and her eyes bugged at the sight before her.

Wolverine, beautiful, delicious, manly Wolverine was strapped down to a king sized bed, handcuffed at the hands and chained at the legs. Tabitha's pupils dilated.

"Tabitha, get me out of here." Logan ordered.

Tabitha drew closer to the bed and stopped at the edge of it. Logan nodded. "Just blow it up, don't worry about hurting me. I'll be…" Logan paused and sniffed the air suspiciously. "Tabitha?" There was no mistakening that scent. Logan had smelled it too many times in his life to count. _Arousal._

Tabitha smiled lightly, looking ever so innocent until she bent over and started crawling up the mattress. _This is like a dream come true._

"Tab-Tabitha!" Logan yelled in alarm, watching her slither closer. He rattled in his bonds. "Tabitha—no! Down! Down, girl! Bad! Bad girl!"

"I _am_ a naughty girl." Tabitha replied huskily. "And you—you're a _bad_ boy."

"No!" Logan roared. "No, get away Tabitha!" She had reached his chest now and slid her hands up under his shirt. "Help!" Logan yelled. "Somebody help!"

-----

"**Keep going!"** Emma ordered, watching Scott tremble.

Poor Rogue was positively uncomfortable. Scott was starting to respond to her movements and it wasn't making the job any easier. His thoughts were overwhelming her too. _Rogue…you feel so—oh my god, this is so wrong. She's a student! But oh-oh-ugh! So-Right—keep going!_

"How long do Ah have ta do this?!" Rogue cried, glancing back over her shoulder as Scott jerked his body up against hers.

"Another minute or so. Now go!" Emma commanded. "Kiss him!"

_Kiss him?! _Rogue glanced back down at Scott in time to receive a particularly rough jerk to her hips that nearly knocked her off the chair and him. _Ah can't kiss him! He's so into this!_

"Kiss him and you're done." Emma called out. "But it has to be convincing!"

_He's frikkin' got tape on his mouth! Mah god, is __**everyone**__ in this mansion a closet pervert?_

Rogue winced. _Just get it over with._ She brought her lips down to the duck tape and kissed through the material.

Several things happened at once.

Beside her, there was huge explosion that knocked several pieces of the wall out and Logan appeared with his claws extended, a furious expression on his face.

Rogue was rocked from the explosion and wrapped her arms around Scott and the back of the chair to avoid falling.

And Rogue realized that Scott had gone hard for her.

_OH MAH GOWD!_ Logan's eyes caught on her and Scott just as she struggled to keep from falling and grabbed him tighter. He smelled Scott's arousal and saw Rogue's obvious discomfort. Needing nothing but the picture of Rogue on Scott as a motivator, Logan leapt at them both and pushed the chair to the ground as Rogue rolled off and away, staring at Scott in horror as Logan literally beat the shit out of the bound man.

"We gotta go, _chere!"_ Remy cried urgently, lifting her easily from under the arms. "Now!"

_That's probably a good idea._ Rogue realized as Logan roared in fury and punched the defenseless man before him again. Rogue took off with Remy. "De others scattered down de other hall." Remy explained. After they had run for a good four minutes, Remy nodded to a random door from the hallway. "Get in dere."

Rogue obeyed and Remy shut the door behind him, breathing in deeply. Rogue glanced around the room as Remy flicked on the lights. "Is this ya room?"

Remy nodded. "Dis be it."

Rogue wandered over to a bed. "This yours?" Remy nodded again and Rogue sat down, exhaling deeply.

"What a day, _heh?_"

"How the hell am Ah ever gunna look at Scott again?" Rogue asked in frustration. "He was _hard_, Remy."

Remy shrugged. "Sounds like y' got some leverage t' use on Scotty."

Rogue sighed and cradled her head in her hands. "That is _so_ messed up. Ah…Ah couldn't believe it."

Remy put his hand on Rogue's lap. "Hey, _chere,_ it gunna be okay."

Rogue breathed out again and took her hands away from her face. "Thanks, Remy. Even if it's not true." She shook her head. "Emma is such a bitch."

"She is, ain't she?" Remy was nodding before a thought struck him. "Roguey…if y' wanted, we could probably get Emma back fo' it."

"How?" Rogue asked quickly. "She's a telepath, you know."

"Telepaths have trouble gettin' inside Remy's head." Remy explained. "Why don' we get everyone together—everyone but Emma, an' den we plan it out. Remy's got an idea an' as long as we keep it quiet, it won't get t' her."

"Ah would _love_ ta pay Emma back." Rogue responded enthusiastically.

"Den let's go." Remy stood up to go.

"Wait—Remy." Remy paused. "We were gunna…Ah mean…cahn we talk…about us?"

"Sure, t'ing, _fille._" Remy agreed. _Remy's been waiting fo' dis. How's Roguey feel 'bout it? I don' know 'bout her, but I sure did enjoy dose kisses. An' seein' Emma put Roguey up t' dat-dat atrocity-I oughta…_

"Remy." Rogue spoke again, breaking the southerner away from his thoughts. "When Ah kissed ya in the gym…"

Remy sighed inwardly. _Shoulda known dis was comin'. She gunna say she only did it 'cause of battle strategy._

Wanda's conversation with Rogue raced through her mind. _Be honest with him. _Honestly? Rogue didn't know how she felt. She tried to explain. "It's lihke, when Ah'm with ya Remy…" _y' like it, but de t'ought o' us scares y'. I know, Roguey. _Rogue got a sort of measured reading of disappointment.

Rogue sighed and tried again. "Ah just…" _Don't let your fear make you make excuses._ Wanda's talk came back to her again. "Ah…"

"I understand, Rogue." Rogue could hear the thick disappointment and sadness radiating from him. _Y' want t' take y' time._

Rogue's throat welled up. _This isn't right. Remy deserves better than jus' a two-bit scared excuse._

_So why don't you give it to him?_

Rogue's throat was constricted. Remy was standing again. _Shit, he's leaving! Now's your chance! Go!_ Without warning, surprising even herself, Rogue stood quickly and put her hands on Remy's shoulders. "Remy, Ah lihke ya." Rogue started. "Ah lihke ya a lot. An' Ah do have second guesses, what with mah skin an' some fears, but Ah want—" Rogue didn't get to finish before Remy pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately, moving a hand behind her back and pushing her closer to him as his other fingerless-gloved palm touched against her cheek. He pulled away shortly after; the kiss wasn't as long as their first two, but it told Rogue everything.

"Rogue." Remy said seriously. "Don' y' _ever_ be afraid t' kiss me."

Rogue's expression melted into a joyous smile before she wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and brought him to her this time. The two stood there for a long moment, lost in each other as the world melted away around them. Remy smiled lightly in between a kiss. _Now dis is even better dan a lap dance. Not dat Remy wouldn't mind one, but Roguey, like dis? Y' are __**my**__ goddess._

Remy was faint with happiness by the time they pulled away. Rogue rested her head on his shoulder and gave a soft smile of her own. _Now this…this is bliss._

_-----  
_

"**Jubilee!" **Kitty called out loudly. "Jubilee, where are you?! Jubilee?!" She raced down the hallway, looking right and left through windows as she went. "Jubilee!"

Heavy footsteps pounded in the distance behind her and sweat burned off Kitty's forehead. _Does Beast have any other abilities than being blue and furry? Can he like, zap me? What if he's like, telepathic and tries to erase my mind?!—Well, in the last case, I say let him._ Kitty cringed at the thought. _Hank and Logan—ugh I just…eww. That's like—oh, I don't even want to think about it._

Suddenly, a side door popped open and an arm reached out, grabbing Kitty by the collar and yanking her inside before slamming the door quickly and leaving them in cramped darkness. "Eik!" Kitty phased through the hand and turned to face her opponent—before coming face to face with Jubilee.

In the darkness of the closet, Kitty could barely make out Jubilee's features, but Jubilee looked scared. "I heard someone running after me. When I hid in the closet and saw it was you, I thought I heard someone coming after you too. I didn't want you to get hurt, mom."

"Stop calling me that!" Kitty hissed, frozen and bunched up against jackets. "I'm not your mother!"

Jubilee looked away, looking downtrodden. "You don't want me." Before Kitty could speak, she went on. "I knew you gave me up at birth, but I thought…or I hoped it was just cause you _couldn't_ keep me, not because you didn't want to."

"Jubilee!" Kitty grabbed the girl's shoulders and forced Jubilee to look at her. "Listen, Jubes—I'm _not_ your mother. I'm only a year older than you, for heaven's sakes! I can't possibly be your mother!"

"You are." Jubilee argued fruitlessly. "I don't care what you say, Kit, what you try to trick me with. I know you're my mom."

Kitty shook her head. _Ho boy. _

"I guess you don't like me, then." Jubilee said sullenly, returning her gaze to the floor.

"I _do_ like you, Jubes." Kitty argued. "We're best friends."

"No, I mean…you don't _like me, like _me." Jubilee gestured. "The way Wanda was talking about." Jubilee wore a pained expression. "This is so awkward." _I like my mother! She didn't even want me as a child and she still doesn't now. Why is she my best friend? This is so weird. When did things get so complicated?_

"Jubes, I don't know if it's the best time to talk about that…" Kitty replied hesitantly.

"It's never a good time, is it?" Jubilee asked harshly. "You're always pushing me away, Kitty. You've never loved me. Not when I was a kid and not now."

Jubilee made to reach for the door, but Kitty grabbed her arm. "Jubes—I do love you!"

"You're just saying that." Jubilee pouted. "You don't really care about me."

"I do!" Kitty argued. "I care about you so much, Jubes, if only you knew…"

"I love you, mom!" Jubilee cried out suddenly. "Not just as a mother and not just as a best friend, I love you incestually, mom! I _loved_ kissing you! I don't regret it! I know it's wrong and I should feel guilty, but I don't! And you—you don't even care about me!" Jubilee was on the verge of tears. "You've left me to foster homes and then came back to pose as my friend while you were probably laughing about it behind my back!"

Kitty's eyes were wide. "Jubes?"

"No! Fine! That's it! I get it! You don't want me, fine! I'm leaving!"

"Jubes!" Kitty yelled in alarm, grabbing Jubilee across the short space of the closet and hugging Jubilee close. "Listen, Jubilee—I—I liked kissing you too. I _like_ it, okay? And I like you—in the way that Wanda meant. I just…I didn't know if you, you know…_liked_ me like that."

"I do!" Jubilee cried out. "I _like_ you like that, Kitty!"

Kitty held Jubilee close in her arms, calming her down. "There's nothing to be afraid of then, Jubilee. We both like each other. This works."

Jubilee sat in the comfort of Kitty's arms for several moments before pulling back and sniffing. "We're gunna have to move to West Virginia and do it like the hicks, mom."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh for heaven's sakes." She grabbed up Jubilee's hand. "Come on, let's go. Beast already went by."

"Wait…mom…"

"What?" Kitty asked.

"I…I heard somewhere that babies from incestual relationships come out demented."

Kitty shook her head in wonder. "What are you, still drunk? We're _lesbians_ Jubes, we can't _have_ children."

"Oh…yeah. Nevermind."

Kitty pulled Jubilee up and they stepped out through the closet door together, holding hands. Surprisingly, there were people in the hall already.

Emma snickered nastily. "Look! Jubes and Kitty are finally coming out of the closet!"

Betsy hit Emma's arm. "Be nice."

"_Nice_—Emma doesn't know the meaning of the word." Kitty snapped. "What's going on?"

Emma began strolling away. "I've no time for meaningless catch-up chatter. I'll be in my room."

Jubilee stuck her tongue out at Emma's retreating back.

"Can you fix her?" Kitty asked as soon as Emma got out of earshot. "I'm tired of being called mom by someone I'm interested in."

Betsy smiled. "Come on. I'll catch you up along the way. We've gotta find the others."

-----

_**Wanda's got the most beautiful legs.**__ They go on forever! I'd love to get tangled up in those!_

"Stop checking me out!" Wanda snapped.

Tabitha raised her head. "I'm not checking you out."

"Like hell you weren't." Wanda stopped. "You—in front of me, go."

Tabitha gave a seductive smile. "Why? You wanna check me out?" She ran on ahead of Wanda. Wanda ignored her and started jogging again as Bobby caught up with her. "Where've you been this whole night?"

Bobby blinked before looking over at Wanda. "I've had to do chores for Queen Bitch."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"You should try rooming with her." Wanda shook her head. "She's unbearable."

"I don't even want to try to imagine that." Bobby grimaced as his mind flooded him with horrible ideas of it. He glanced back up at Wanda, trying to distract himself from the terrible thoughts. "So, uh…where we going?"

Wanda shrugged. "Away from the raging maniac back there. I doubt Scott's gunna live through what Logan does to him."

Bobby gulped. "You really think Logan will kill him?"

Wanda gave him an incredulous look. "You kidding? I'm _sure_ Logan's going to kill him. The way he found Scott all aroused with Rogue like that? He might as well kill her too!"

_Yikes! An angry Wolverine hounding after me? Eip! I'm glad I'm not Rogue right now!_

Wanda's brow furrowed. "Speaking of which…Tabitha, what exactly were you doing in the room with Wolverine? We heard screaming…"

Tabitha glanced behind her and winked at them. "Ladies don't kiss and tell."

"Ughh." Wanda shivered at the thought. "Poor Logan." Wanda glanced around at the walls around them and frowned. "Tabitha, are you leading us down the boys dormitories, you perv?"

"Nooo." Tabitha replied unconvincingly.

Tabitha suddenly skidded to a stop as Remy and Rogue stepped out of Remy's bedroom. "Whoa!" Tabitha yelped. "What were you two doing in there?" _Mmm. I love that outfit on her._

Rogue blinked at Tabitha before Wanda and Bobby caught up behind her. "We've got a plan." Rogue explained. "On how to get Miss Iciness back. You guys want in?"

"Anything to bring down Her Highness a peg is a good thing in my book." Wanda agreed.

"Yeah, she's such a bitch!" Bobby announced. "I'm totally in!"

Remy turned to Tabitha. "Tabi'ha, y' actually crucial t' dis plan."

"Really?" Tabitha asked, licking her lips. "Just what do you have in store for me?"

Remy nodded. "Let's find Betsy first, den we talk 'bout de plan. But trust me, Tabi'ha, y' gunna like it."

Tabitha grinned slyly and it was horribly frightening.

-----

**Hank frowned as he walked through the deserted mansion halls, idly wondering where everyone had gone.**_It's like they've all just disappeared! _He marveled, shaking his head at it all. _Poor Kitty—you know what they say about assuming things! The girl looked so distraught._

Hank found himself in the kitchen then. He peered around for half a second before deciding it was empty. _Nobody in there. Guess I should check the—_Hank paused. _Does Bobby still hide his stash of Twinkies in the cupboard?_ He wondered, drawn back to the room. _It really can't hurt to have just one…_

Hank jumped up to the ceiling and hung from the light fixture as he reached the topmost cupboard. He opened the door gently and peered inside from his upside-down position. _Good Lord! _

There, lined up ever so perfectly, just waiting to be touched, were three full, unopened boxes of Twinkies. Hank nearly dropped from the chandelier in excitement at the sight. He took one box out and carefully pried it open with his big fingers. Hank took one golden Twinkie out and eyed it scrupulously. _Such a delicious snack! I wonder how they make them? _He ripped apart the plastic wrapping and popped the whole Twinkie in his mouth, closing his eyes as he savored it. _It's like heaven in a little golden bundle!_

_Surely it can't hurt to have just one more…_At least, that was the starting thought. Hank gobbled down the second one just as quickly as the first and shook his head. _Serving size one?! For a baby, maybe, but for someone like me? I'm a big guy—I need bigger servings. _With that thought, Hank plucked a third from the box.

As he was chewing it down, still hanging from the chandelier, Hank thought speculatively. _When I came in, all the boxes were closed. Bobby's going to notice if he comes back and finds one open. Why not just take the box? He's less likely to notice a missing box than an open one…yes, that sounds right. _With that justification set in mind, Hank nodded to himself. _He won't notice the missing box._ Hank closed the cupboard and jumped down from the chandelier, happily parading off with his prize.

_Now…what was it I was doing? Hmm…oh! Kitty and the kids! That's right, where is everybody? Mmm, these Twinkies are delicious. I'll have to remember to save one to analyze in the lab and make my own._

_What in the…?_ Hank stepped out into another hallway and his feet _squished_ on the carpet. Hank shook his head. _Bobby's been leaving ice trails again._ At least it meant the kids were inside. Hank followed the wet floor as he swallowed another Twinkie and wiped his fingers off on his fur. _My goodness, this is a long path. What could he have been doing?_

He followed the path for another sixty feet before he pulled up short at the door to his bedroom. The door was knocked off it's hinges and lying on the floor and a large chunk of the wall was blown out and on the ground. "Lord!" Beast cried in alarm, rushing through the broken door. _What happened here?!_ His room was a mess. Papers from the bedside table scattered all over the floor, a wooden part of his bedframe had been ripped out and the chained Logan was gone, cuffs and chains included. Hank sighed miserably. _What a mess. And now Logan's loose again….well, on the bright side, at least I've got some Twinkies!_ With that thought in mind, Hank forgot about looking for the children and started to clean up his room. _I'm sure Scott can take care of the kids._

_-----  
_

**Logan dragged the deadweight behind him by a rope he had attached to a leg of the chair.** Scott's head bumped along against the roots and stones on the woods' ground as Logan pulled him away from the mansion and through the dark trees.

Scott's face was bruised beyond all recognition. The visor atop his head was the _only_ distinguishing characteristic that told him apart. The tape still covered his mouth, but his face was puffy and black and blue from Logan's beating. Being dragged across the uneven forest floor wasn't helping his battered body.

Scott groaned as Logan pulled the chair over a log and his shoulder collided into the rotting wood painfully. Logan had dragged him all the way from the mansion, pausing for only a moment in the kitchen before taking off again.

Finally, Logan stopped. He turned around and picked up the chair effortlessly and righted Scott. His eyes were furious and Scott could see how stiff his body was with rage. Scott looked up at him with fearful eyes as Logan turned around and faced him. "You disgusting little slimeball." Logan snarled. "I've put up with your shit for over a year now, but here's where it stops!" Logan shook his head at him, eyes narrowed in anger. "You think you're gunna force Marie into doing you favors? What did you blackmail her with?! Huh?! You sick bastard! I'll kill you!"

Logan pressed something against Scott's stomach and fire raced through Scott's system, hurting more than anything Scott had ever felt before. By the time Logan pulled the taser away, Scott's head was lolling against the back of the chair and there was an uncomfortable amount of spit built up behind the duck tape. "This is the _last_ time I'll _ever_ have to see your scumbag face again!" Logan reached down and Scott tensed up again, but he wasn't shocked.

Instead, Logan uncorked a jar of honey and started squirting it all over Scott. He mussed it in his hair, on his face, over his bound body, on the chair, everywhere. It was only a few minutes later before he had finished and Logan snarled at Scott menacingly. "We'll see how well you do with the animals, brave leader." He mocked.

_I must be in hell._ Scott thought drolly.

With that, Logan stood up and left, leaving Scott alone and unprotected out in the woods with a very enticing honey scent.

-----

_**Roger, ten four, the ice bitch is knocked out in the bedroom. Good mental bolt, Betsy. I'll report any shifting, waking, or movements immediately. Over. **_Kitty reported back to Betsy as she watched Emma sleep from above her sticking out halfway through the wall.

_Rogue? _Betsy asked. _You ready?_

_Yeah, Color and Paint complied. _Rogue replied. _Are you ready fohr meh ta go in?_

Betsy nodded. _Go ahead._

Rogue meandered into the bedroom and went up to the sleeping Emma on the bed. Kitty waved at her from her lookout position in the wall and Rogue smiled back before kneeling down beside Emma. "Ah'd say sorry." She whispered. "But you truly deserve this." With that, she got to work.

_Bobby? How's your operation going?_ Betsy asked.

_Good on my front! _Bobby confirmed from the bathroom. _I'm going to need Kitty for a moment, though._

_Kitty? Can you go check in and help out Bobby in the bathroom?_ Betsy asked. _I'll make sure she still doesn't wake up._

_Gotcha, boss. _Kitty took off for the adjoining bathroom in Emma's room.

_Remy?_

_Got de water ready. _Remy confirmed. _Y' ready fo' me?_

_Not yet. Tabitha's still getting dressed._

_I can't believe she owns two stripper outfits. _Jubilee commented in exasperation. _What a perv!_

_She's got more than that…_Betsy hinted.

_Hey, I can hear you, you know!_ Tabitha protested. _We all have our interests. You, Jubilee, for example, like Kitty._ Jubilee blushed, still not entirely used to everyone knowing or accustomed to it herself. _And I just like sex. It doesn't make me a pervert, it just makes me loose._

_Whatever y' want t' call it. _Remy smiled.

_Says the player? If it weren't for Rogue calming you down, Remy, you'd be just as bad as me!_

_He is not anywhere near as bad as ya. _Rogue protested on Remy's behalf.

_Yeah, see? _Remy grinned again. _I got witnesses._

_Rogue, you finishing up? _Bobby asked. _I'm ready to ice over her outfit when you are._

_Just finishing up._ Rogue promised.

Bobby started heading over.

_Man, Remy, you are brilliant, you know? _Bobby said in admiration.

_Dat's one o' de benefits o' bein' Remy LeBeau!_

Rogue just finished her artistry by the time Bobby reached her. "Careful on the ice." He warned softly, gesturing to the ice trail he had left to the bed.

"Thanks." Rogue carefully slid her way to the door before leaving.

Bobby carefully iced over Emma's shirt and shorts. _Keep her down for me, Betsy._

_She's not waking up anytime soon._ Betsy promised.

Carefully, Bobby broke off Emma's now-frozen clothes and pulled them away from her.

_Tabitha, are you ready?_ Betsy asked.

_How will I know when to wake up? _Wanda asked suspiciously. _Since I'm sleeping in the woods and all…_

Betsy chuckled. _Don't worry. You'll be up for your part._

_I'm ready now! _Tabitha called out, strutting out of the bathroom and down the halls. _Emma Frost, baby, here I come! _

Tabitha reached the room and opened the door just as Bobby stood up with his frozen clothes pieces and turned around. His eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of Tabitha and he slipped on his own ice.

Tabitha grinned cheekily. "I'll take that as a compliment!" She strutted across the room and briefly touched Bobby's perfectly carved chin. "I'm available any time you want, baby."

Bobby was practically drooling.

_Operation Emma complete! _Kitty reported, appearing back in the wall above Emma's head as Tabitha took out her handcuffs and chains that she had stolen from Logan.

_Where was she keeping them?_ Bobby wondered idly, watching Tabitha pull out thick, heavy chains and her stripper's whip from apparently nowhere.

_Let's pack it in, guys! _Betsy called out. _Kitty, get Jubes over here and I'll fix her memory. It's the end of the night._

_God, Ah'm finally gettin' out of this ridiculous stripper's outfit. _Rogue breathed a sigh of relief.

_Remy could help y' out o' it. _Remy offered.

_And you all say I'm the pervert. _Tabitha sniffed.

-----

**Bobby jubilantly marched into the kitchen.** Casting a wayward glance over his shoulder, he proceeded to lock all the kitchen doors before grabbing a chair and pushing it up against the counter. _Time for a little midnight goodness!_

Bobby opened his secret cupboard and peered inside. _Yum! Two delicious full boxes of Twinkie goodness! There's nothing better than—hey wait a minute._ Bobby strained his memory as he pulled out one of the boxes and pried it open. _Didn't I have three boxes stashed up here? I can't remember…we went to the grocery and I was happily carrying…hmmm. No, it must have been two. Who would take a whole box of Twinkie deliciousness from me? Besides, no one even knows where this hiding spot is! I specifically had the professor block off this part of my mind from other telepaths._

_The professor couldn't have taken a box, could he?...Nah, Prof couldn't reach my Twinkies, even if he wanted to. He's a cripple, after all. Besides, Prof isn't even here, I forgot. Oh well, musta been just two boxes._

Bobby savored the taste of the Twinkie before shutting the box again and putting it back in its place. He carefully shut the cupboard and moved the chair back to its original position before unlocking all the doors again. _I guess it's bedtime. I can't wait 'till tomorrow morning—Twinkie breakfast!_

_-----  
_

"**Goodnight, Kitty."**

Kitty smiled softly at her roommate's voice. "Goodnight Jubilee."

There was silence for a few seconds before Jubilee shifted in her bed. "I'm sorry for the confusion earlier. And with it being weird, me thinking that you were my mom…"

"That's okay." Kitty forgave. "It wasn't your fault anyway."

Jubilee smiled lightly. "I'm glad we…talked about it."

"Me too."

Jubilee reflected to the talk she had with Wanda about Kitty. "I didn't think you liked me like that, like a Remy and Rogue like way, you know? Wanda said you did, but I didn't believe her."

"Wanda?" Kitty asked. "You were talking to Wanda?"

Jubilee nodded, forgetting Kitty couldn't see her. "I didn't mention your name, but she guessed anyway. You'd be surprised how…_insightful_ that girl is."

"We're still talking about Wanda, right?" Kitty confirmed.

Jubilee chuckled softly, also causing Kitty to smile. There was silence for another half a minute before Jubilee's brow scrunched. "Kit?"

"Yeah?" Kitty asked sleepily.

"Do you know of anyone else in the mansion who has a five-syllable name?"

-----

**Wanda grumbled as she trudged outside, dragging two blankets behind her with a pillow stuffed under her arm. **_This is so unfair. Why do I have to be the one to sleep outside? I should have just picked Truth. Damnit. _

She was halfway through the backyard when a loud moan echoed through the night. Wanda froze. _What was that? _Turning her flashlight all around her in the darkness, she looked for the source. There was nothing. Wanda tried to relax. _Probably just the trees brushing against each other…_

She started again for the woods.

Wanda reached the very edge of the woods behind the mansion before the moaning started again. Frantic, she flipped the flashlight in every which direction. "Is anyone there?" Wanda asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. _If this is one of the mansion kids, I'm going to have to kill myself._ Wanda realized. _Come on, pull it together! You are Wanda Maximoff! Daughter of terrorist Magneto and sister to a stupid insipient! If you've dealt with them for all these years previous, this should be no problem. You are not afraid of anything!_

Despite her mental encouraging, Wanda only took a few steps into the trees before setting up near a large tree trunk. She spread the first blanket out on the ground and put the pillow at one end before settling down herself and covering her body with the blanket, leaving only her head and one hand with the flashlight out. _Okay. Okay. You can do this. See? See? It's fine. You're okay…_

The moaning came again. _Oh my God, that was definitely closer! It's not the frikkin' trees! God, what is that? Oh please, please, just leave me alone! I'm not tasty!_

Wanda huddled under her blanket and moved onto her stomach, shining the flashlight into the distance. _Just gotta get to sleep. Sleep through it. Go on, you can do it. Just close your eyes and…_

Wanda's flashlight went out.

Wanda's eyes shot open. She banged the flashlight against the ground a few times, but the light didn't return. _Nooo! Come back! No! Please, no!_

Wanda huddled under the blankets.

The moaning came again. Wanda clutched the dead flashlight to her like a bat. _Please just leave me alone._

Wanda saw what Betsy meant when she said she'd be up tomorrow. _I'm not gunna be able to fall asleep at all tonight! _Wanda shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around her. _Stupid Truth or Dare game. We have __**got**__ to get a new drinking activity._

_-----  
_

**Rogue was all settled into bed and ready for a good night's sleep.** It had been a long day and the last thing she wanted was to stay awake during it any longer. Tomorrow, after Emma got her payback, things would hopefully return to normal. At least, she hoped so.

Just as she was lulling herself to sleep with comforting thoughts like these, her bedroom door slammed open and a hulking, familiar figure appeared in the doorway. "Logan?!" Rogue cried in surprise as Logan rushed over to her bedside. He glanced around quickly to make sure they were alone and turned back to Rogue.

"Rogue, I'm so sorry." Before Rogue knew what was happening, she was being squeezed to death by Logan in his arms. Rogue's eyes widened. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from that sleaze." Logan apologized. "Oh, God, Rogue."

"Logan?" Rogue squeaked.

Logan finally let go of her and knelt at her bedside, staring into her eyes seriously. "Rogue, I need you to talk to me about this." Logan started slowly. "How long has Scott been making you do 'favors' for him?"

Rogue's eyes bugged. "What?!"

"Shhhh." Logan hushed her. "This conversation is just between you and me, I promise. I just…I can't believe I didn't know it was happening." Logan shook his head remorsefully. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Rogue. You should have come to me with this. I would have handled it sooner."

Rogue opened her mouth to object, but Logan held up a hand, silencing her again. "I know, you were probably too scared to talk about it, but you have to know Rogue, I'll be there for you. No matter what it is. I just-I…I wish you came to me with it." Logan lamented.

"Logan, Ah—" Logan cut her off again.

"Don't. It's okay, Rogue. It's going to be okay. Now I don't expect you to explain it to me—I felt your discomfort and fear well enough in there—and I know the bastard must have been blackmailing you into it, but Rogue, I took care of it. You don't have to worry anymore."

"You—"

Logan shook his head again. "Shhhh, don't talk, Rogue. It's taken care of. I just…are you alright? Nod if you're okay."

Numbly, Rogue nodded.

"Okay." Logan whispered. "Rogue—no matter what it is, I want you to come with me the next time you have a problem, okay? Promise me that."

"Logan, ya don't und—"

Logan was shaking his head again and shushing her. "Just promise me, okay Rogue?"

Rogue gave him a helpless look. Logan nodded to her encouragingly. "O-okay. Ah promise."

Logan looked satisfied. Still remorseful, but happier. He reached out his arms and hugged her again. "I'll never let this happen to you again, okay darlin'? I'm sorry." With that, Logan stood. He gripped her hand tightly and gave her that sad, knowing look. "I'm always here for you, Rogue. Remember that." That said, he left, leaving Rogue staring after him with a look of wide-eyed amazement. _What jus' happened?_

_-----  
_

**Remy sat on his bed happily and glanced over at Betsy. **"Remy really appreciates what y' did fo' him, me. T'anks, Betsy."

Betsy smiled at him pleasantly. "We've all been waiting for Rogue to finally wake up and smell the flowers, Remy. I did it as much for you as for her. Besides, you deserve it. You've been good these past couple of months."

Remy grinned. "Dat _fille_ is wort' it, don' y' dink? 'M jus' glad she finally give in t' Remy's charms." Remy nudged Betsy. "But it woulda taken a lot longer without y', Bets. T'ank y', really."

Betsy was smiling as she stood up. "You have a good night, Remy."

"G'night, Betsy."


	5. Epilogue

_**A/N: It's time that my story comes to an end. Let me say that you've all been a Fantastic audience and I really appreciate all your comments, signed or unsigned, they've motivated this fic all the way. Thank you for the encouragement and compliments. I'm glad you've all seemed to like the story so far and I hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint for an epilogue. Once again, thank you everybody. You've been great. Maybe I'll see you around the site or talk to you in another story. As for now, thanks everyone. Have a good one =)**_

_**-----  
**_

**The alarm clock buzzed loudly and jolted Bobby awake as he squeaked in fright. **_I'm never gunna get used to that scary dinging._ Bobby thought with a shiver, shaking his fear off. _That thing is darn scary! At least it proves to wake me every morning…_

Shaking off his covers, Bobby glanced at the alarm clock. _4 A.M. Nobody should be awake at this time. _Bobby scuttled out the door without a backward glance, only one thing on his mind. _It's Twinkie time!_

After navigating through the empty morning hallways, Bobby arrived in the kitchen and did his normal preparations for getting a Twinkie. Only when all the doors had been locked did Bobby push the chair up against the counter and go after his Twinkies. There they were, shining in all their glory. Two beautiful boxes of Twinkie deliciousness. _If man could marry inanimate objects, I would wed this Twinkie box right here and now._ The beautifully puffy heaven cloud melted in his mouth just so deliciously! _These should be illegal, they're so good!_

After enjoying another four Twinkie snacks, Bobby realized that he should probably put the box down. He hesitated only a moment before grabbing one last one and shoving the box away before silently closing the cupboard again and pushing the chair back into place. _I wonder how Wanda's doing in the woods?_ Bobby wondered idly. _Should I go check and see?_

He decided that it would be a good idea to do so and headed out the back door of the mansion to the woods behind. It was still pretty dark out, but the first morning stretches of light had already begun to touch down, so Bobby didn't have a problem navigating. He walked through the damp grass as he traced a direct trail back to the woods, glancing around for any sign of Wanda.

She wasn't hard to spot. Not more than twelve feet into the woods, Wanda had set up camp next to a big oak trunk. Bobby didn't realize that she was still awake until he drew closer. His eyebrows creased. "Wanda?" Bobby asked curiously, surprised by the sight that greeted him.

Wanda was a mess. There were several twigs and leaves that were stuck in her hair at odd angles and she was huddled up tightly in the blanket, eyes wide, staring fearfully over her pillow. She started at the sound of Bobby's voice and nearly jumped out of her skin before her bloodshot eyes fell on him. "Bobby!"

"Wanda, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Wanda's eyes hardened as more focus came to them and she watched Bobby. "No, I am _not_ okay! Where the fuck were you?!"

"Where was I?" Bobby blinked. "I was inside, of course."

"What, does the prospect of sleeping in the woods turn guys off to sex?" Wanda demanded harshly. "I've been waiting for you _all night_!"

"I-I didn't know." Bobby stuttered. "I thought…"

"You thought what? That I would enjoy shivering out here by myself in the dark all night? That I wouldn't want you to come? That I would like to be alone while I listen to this creepy-as-shit moaning and wonder what the fuck it's from? Come here, you idiot!"

Bobby stepped closer, still wide eyed. "Look Wanda, I'm sorry—"

Wanda grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to her level. "We're having sex."

Bobby blanched. "What? Right now?"

"No, next weekend. Yes, right now." Wanda started unbuttoning his pajamas.

"But—but we're outside, Wanda!" Bobby protested. "In the woods! We can't have sex in the woods!"

"Why not?" Wanda demanded, still continuing to unbutton his top.

"Well, I don't know—what if a stick pokes me?"

Wanda paused long enough to give him a dark look.

"What?" Bobby asked. "Sticks hurt!"

"Yeah well, yours is gunna hurt in a minute if you don't shut up." Wanda growled. "You didn't show up _all night_." She reminded him.

Bobby tossed up his hands. "Fine! Whatever! You don't always have to be so mean about it, though."

Wanda undid the last button and threw his shirt off to the side. She frowned. "You're getting fatter."

"I am not!" Bobby protested.

Wanda poked his stomach, which went in slightly before pudging back out. "Yes you are. You've been eating Twinkies again, haven't you?"

"So what if I have?" Bobby challenged. "I don't see how that's your concern."

"I don't want to have sex with a slob." Wanda's frown deepened. "You're going to start a diet today until you get skinny again."

Bobby pouted. "You know, it's like you don't even like me."

"I _don't_ like you." Wanda verified, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him back before straddling him.

"Why choose me to have sex with then?" Bobby asked. "There's lots of other guys in the mansion. Why not them?"

"Are you _complaining_ about having sex with me?" Wanda questioned darkly, digging her nails into his chest and dragging them down.

Bobby groaned as she raked her fingernails down his chest. "Noooo. I'm just asking. Why not, like, Remy?"

"Remy's with Rogue." Wanda responded curtly.

"He wasn't for a long time before today." Bobby argued logically. "If I'm so _fat_, why not choose him?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Please. Remy's been trying to be good for months now for Rogue. I wouldn't jeopardize that."

"That's surprising."

"I have morals." Wanda said defensively. "Just because I'll sleep with you doesn't mean I'll sleep with anybody."

"Well thanks." Bobby retorted sarcastically. "I don't like you either, just for the record."

"Good thing we're on the same page." Wanda started unbuttoning her own shirt.

There was a loud moaning from beyond them and Bobby stiffened, lifting his hand and gripping Wanda's in his own, effectively stopping her movements. "What was that?"

_This is just insulting._ "Is there _anything_ else you could do to stop us from having sex right now?"

"I'm being serious!" Bobby snapped. "You heard that groaning, didn't you?"

"Bobby, that's been going on all night. Could we please just get back to the task at hand?" She gave a pointed look at his jeans.

"What do you mean, it's been going on all night?" Bobby asked. "It sounds like a person, Wanda! You've just been ignoring it?"

"What part did you miss about me being alone here _all night in the dark_?" Wanda gritted her teeth. "I've had the most awful night here in the cold and when you _finally_ show up, all you can focus on is the other noises around us?!" She reached to slap him, but Bobby caught her hand. _I'm honestly offended right now. _"You have an incredibly hot woman on top of you who's trying to remove her clothes to have sex with you, Bobby! Now stop getting distracted!"

Bobby blinked before turning his gaze back to Wanda. "I'm sorry. Okay…whoa, Wanda, you're not…offended, are you?"

Wanda gave him a haughty look. "Offended? Because you can't keep your attention focused? Please!"

Bobby grinned widely. "You _are_ offended!"

Wanda glared at him and started to stand. "You know what? Forget this. I'm going back to the mans—"

Bobby grabbed her by the shoulders before she could rise all the way and he brought her down again, wincing slightly. "And you say _I_ need a diet?"

Wanda slapped him and started to rise again.

"Whoa, whoa!" Bobby shoved her down once more. "I'm just kidding, Wanda! Learn to take a joke!" Wanda turned away from him, her jaw clenched in anger. "Hey." Bobby restarted. "I'm sorry, okay? You're beautiful, Wanda, you are. I was just being stupid—I'm sorry for not paying attention to you. I'm ready now, see? Just for you, no distractions." Bobby held up his hands in the surrender motion, gesturing down at himself where Wanda had saddled herself before.

"What is that?" Wanda asked, squinting.

Bobby frowned. "Now who's not paying attention?"

Both of them started at the loud growl behind them and their heads flicked in the direction that it had come from. Wanda's eyes widened as she struggled to extract herself from Bobby as Bobby tried to push away from the direction of the growl. "A bear?!"

"Bears live in this forest?" Bobby asked in shock, scooting back with Wanda next to him.

Not twenty feet away, a huge Black Bear stood on all fours, looking right at them. "Was it doing all the moaning?" Wanda questioned, still backing up with Bobby slowly. "How come it didn't come earlier?"

"Bears are drawn to sex." Bobby said.

Wanda looked over at him incredulously.

"What?!" Bobby defended himself. "They are! I saw it on Discovery Channel last week. They're drawn to the scent of the 'sweet nectar' from sex."

"Well, I don't know about you, but that little chat we had back there as you ignored my advances? It didn't turn me on at all. And unless your abilities in bed have severely diminished, I don't think you started producing any 'nectar' either."

"Well _something_ drew it."

Suddenly, the bear turned his head away from them and started galloping away. Wanda breathed out deeply, watching it gallivant off in the distance.

Bobby turned back to Wanda. "So, sex?"

"You gunna pay attention to me this time?" Wanda asked stubbornly.

Bobby grinned. "I'm all yours, baby!"

"Don't call me that."

Wanda and Bobby returned to the blanket. This time, Bobby pushed Wanda down to the ground first. "Hey!" Wanda protested as Bobby straddled her hips, reaching for her shirt buttons. "I like the top!"

"Feeling a certain loss of control?" Bobby smirked. Before Bobby could even get the second button fully undone, a muffled scream ripped through the air around them.

Wanda sat bolt upright, Bobby spilling off her lap. "_That_ was definitely human." The two clambered to their feet and took off in the direction of the scream. Another one shortly followed, so it wasn't hard to pinpoint the location. By the time Wanda and Bobby reached the sight of the attack, the bear was already nearly upon the helpless bystander who was strapped to a chair with half a piece of duck tape swinging loose from his chin and—

"Mr. Summers?!" Bobby asked in astonishment, his jaw slack.

The sound of Bobby's voice made the bear turn to look at him, but only briefly before dismissing him as a threat and looking back over at Scott. Bobby smelled something suspicious in the air…

"Is that…honey?" Wanda asked incredulously.

The answer both occurred to them at the same time. "Logan."

Wanda snapped her fingers and fired a hex bolt at the bear. A heavy, rotted tree branch from directly above him was struck down from an unlikely gust of wind and it landed right on top of the bear's head, instantly rendering him unconscious. Bobby blinked twice. "Have I ever told you how incredibly _cool_ that is?"

"Don't be a nerd." Wanda started over to Scott's side and Bobby followed, eyeing his duck tape job speculatively.

"Mr. Summers—I am so sorry!" Bobby exclaimed. "I didn't think—I didn't know this would happen when I tied you up!"

"_You_ tied him up?" Wanda asked incredulously.

"Can you get him out?" Bobby asked, ignoring her question. "He looks pretty beat up."

"No kidding." Wanda muttered. She shut her eyes for a moment before muttering some indistinguishable words that meant nothing to Bobby before her hands started to glow. The red light surrounding her fingers and palms grew in intensity until it was painfully bright before it jumped off of Wanda's hands and Scott's duck tape began unraveling. Wanda opened her eyes again to watch as, layer by layer, the duck tape flew off of Scott and landed limply on the floor.

Bobby watched with wide eyes. "What exactly are your abilities?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Just make him some ice for his face already, Bobby."

Bobby quickly generated some ice in his hand and held it up against his professor's face where there was severe bruising. Once all the duck tape had been ripped off Scott, including the piece around Scott's mouth, Scott tenderly lifted a hand to his face and took the ice block from Bobby.

"Bobby?" Scott croaked, throat dry and husky.

"What is it, Professor?" Bobby asked importantly, ready to serve his teacher. "Do you need more ice, or—" he was cut off as a high intensity laser hit him in the gut and sent him flying backwards, moaning and groaning. By the time he landed, fifteen feet away, Bobby felt as bruised and beat up as Scott. He keeled over on all fours and held a hand against his stomach.

Wanda lifted an eyebrow, following Bobby's flight trail. "Well, that's one way to hide the weight." She surmised. Scott turned his head towards her and Wanda held up her hands. "I had _nothing_ to do with it. The girl you're really looking for is Emma—she orchestrated the whole thing."

Scott groaned. Wanda went in to help him get up, but he held up his hand before she bent over to touch him. "Don't…touch…my pants."

Wanda glanced down automatically and reeled back. _Ughh! This guy really __**is**__ disgusting._

"No offense…sir…I'm just…gunna go see if Bobby's okay." Without waiting for a reply, Wanda took off to the side of the second injured mutant. She winced as she came upon him and knelt next to him.

"Hey." Wanda started, reaching for his shoulder gently. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Bobby coughed loudly into his fist before turning his face back up to her. "I just got shot fifteen feet across a forest by a high intensity laser beam for something that was entirely not my fault!" Bobby swallowed thickly, rising to his knees as Wanda hesitated with her hand, obviously detecting his anger. Bobby's face suddenly softened then. "And yet I find myself sitting across a gorgeous girl who came to my side immediately after when I needed a friendly face." Bobby shrugged. "It could be worse." He held out his hands wide, bare chest exposed as a bruise already started to form over his stomach.

Wanda wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him gently. "This doesn't mean I like you." She warned.

Bobby hugged her back, smiling. "I still don't like you, either."

_Maybe Jubilee's right. _Wanda thought ironically. _Maybe __**some**__ of the nice stuff is good._

_-----  
_

**Emma was comfortable. **Snuggled up in the covers tightly, lying in the comfortable arms of Tabitha, she smiled softly to herself. Yes, this felt wonderful.

The feeling lasted for less than a second.

Emma's eyes shot open.

Tabitha's arm was lazily draped over her chest as her other free hand twiddles with her hair. One leg was shoved in-between Emma's and uncomfortably close to her sex while Tabitha played footsie with her with the other one. Emma could feel Tabitha pressed up against her back, spooning with her. Emma's own hand was cuffed to the bedpost above her head. Emma froze as she tried to remember the events of the night before and came up with a blank. _Oh my GOD!_

Tabitha noticed her stiffening and smiled from behind her. "Hey, lover."

Emma screamed. It was the first time ever that she lost composure in front of someone else.

Tabitha was shushing her softly, turning her over to face her and lovingly stroking Emma's face. "Shhh." She hushed. "It's okay. It's okay." She smiled seductively once Emma had lost her voice and her mouth clamped shut. "I'm here for you, baby." Tabitha cooed, trailing a finger down the middle of Emma's chest.

Her scantily-bra-clad chest.

Emma leapt up in horror, the handcuff being the only thing that stopped her from flying straight through the ceiling as she backed up as far as she could into the corner of her bed, staring at Tabitha in wide eyed terror as she brought up a blanket in front of her to hide behind. "What-what happened?" _What have I done?!_

She already knew. She had no memories and the proof was right there in bed with her, but she wouldn't believe. She couldn't believe. _I had sex with Tabitha?! Tabitha?! _"Don't you remember?" Tabitha purred, grinning slyly as she crawled up to Emma in a stripper's outfit that Emma remembered all-too-clearly. Tabitha was dangerously close now, only inches away from Emma's face. "Or should I jog your memory?"

Without warning, Tabitha closed the distance between them and pulled Emma into her as she grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her passionately. _No! _With all her strength, Emma pushed Tabitha back away from her and started breathing heavily. _How—How could I? _

"Oh, so you want to play hard to get?" Tabitha mewled. "We can do that."

"No!" Emma yanked on her hand fruitlessly. "Tabitha—get me out of here, _now!_"

"Oh, now, where's the fun in that?" Before Tabitha could follow up by disturbing her any further, Emma shoved her way into Tabitha's mind and made the girl create an explosive that popped the handcuff mechanism.

Releasing her hold on Tabitha, Emma jumped out of the bed—and slipped on ice as her feet went out from under her, slamming her down on her back.

Tabitha's head appeared over the side of the bed and she reached down a hand to touch Emma's hair again. "I just _love_ this color on you, Emma." She murmured. "It's so befitting of the Ice Queen."

Emma froze again. Horrified, she slowly lifted her hand to her hair and brought a stand out in front of her face.

Emma lost composure in front of another person for the second time in her life.

Sliding frantically and trying to find her footing, Emma slid her way to the bathroom and braced herself against the counter before lifting herself up to stare at her reflection in the mirror.

A terrified expression framed by bright, almost neon blue hair greeted her. _My beautiful goldilocks! I've turned into a cotton candy stick! _Emma stared, jaw slack for over three minutes before she turned around and glanced over her shoulder to get a good look at the back of it. Her eyes caught on a mark on her shoulder. It was a tattoo.

_A tattoo?! I've been stamped! _It was a cute little heart with an arrow through it and Tabitha's name scrawled through the middle of it. _This __**can't**__ be happening!_

And there was Tabitha again, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, eyeing her up like she was dessert. "Something wrong, love?" Tabitha asked curiously, positively grinning at Emma's expression. "You look pale."

"I—I--" _This isn't real. It's not real. Wake up, wake up! Please!_

_This doesn't make any sense; I would __**never**__ sleep with Tabitha! What happened to me? Someone set me up! I know it! This __**has**__ to be a set up! _

_She's suspecting a set up Tabitha, careful!_

Before Tabitha could slip back into the other room, Emma whirled around to face her. "You drugged me!" She accused. "You put something in my drink, you tramp!"

Tabitha gave Emma a short smile. "Emma, honey—" she stepped forward, closer to Emma with her hands outstretched. Emma squeaked and hopped away.

"Don't touch me, you vixen!"

Tabitha didn't quit. "I love it when you give me dirty little nicknames." She stepped forward again and Emma found herself cornered against her full length mirror. Tabitha's hands went to Emma's shoulders and she started thrusting her hips into Emma's, leaning into her enticingly and licking Emma's throat. "Ugh!" She groaned convincingly. "Come on, lover! Make me hot!"

"No!" Emma protested, bringing up her arms to push Tabitha away again. "Get back!" She pushed Tabitha back, but Tabitha kept her grip and brought Emma down with her. They landed on the ice together with Emma on top, but Tabitha quickly rolled with her and reversed their positions.

"Oh baby!" Tabitha's eyes were dilated again. "You're making me _so hot_ right now!"

Emma shrieked again and quickly delved into Tabitha's mind again, forcing the girl off her and on her back. Slipping and falling on the ice, Emma made it to her feet again before backing to the door. She slid outside and slammed the bathroom door behind her, holding a hand over her heart and breathing heavily. _I will find the one responsible for this atrocity! I am The White Queen! How dare she deign to share my bed! My bed!_ Emma suppressed a groan; afraid that might turn on her little mistress and set her off again. _I have to get out of here!_

At that exact moment, Kitty strolled through the door, looking down at something in her hands. "Emma, could I barrow your hair drye—" Kitty glanced up mid sentence and did a fantastic job at feigning surprise. "Thought you'd try a new look?" She asked, staring at Emma's hair.

"Kitty!" Emma shouted, grabbing up her blanket from her bed. "How many times do I have to tell you to kno—"

"Prin-cess!" Tabitha sang. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Kitty blinked. "Is that Tabitha?"

The door opened and Tabitha appeared in all her glory in a police woman's stripper outfit. She had a small baton in her hand and tapped it against her palm as she looked Emma up and down. "Is Kitty joining us?!" Tabitha asked excitedly. "Oh Emma, you've been a _bad, bad _girl!"

Kitty lifted an eyebrow and glanced between Emma and Tabitha. "Oh, the rest of the mansion is gunna love this!"

"No!" Emma yelped, dropping the blanket and reaching for Kitty desperately as Kitty disappeared out through the door. "You!" Emma turned to Tabitha murderously.

"Me!" Tabitha waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Emma struck her down unconscious with a mental bolt. Tabitha collapsed onto the ice limply. _Oh—oh—but—what do I do with her body now? Bad Emma! Too hasty! I…I have to get rid of her. I have to stop Kitty! God, she's going to tell everyone that I-that we…_ Emma felt faint. _Where to put her? The closet? No! She can't touch my clothes, she's skankify them. And I don't want a nasty pervert Tabitha coming out of __**my**__ closet. There's just too much irony in that. Oh god, how did this happen?! I need to get rid of her!_ Emma thought it ironic that an unconscious Tabitha was posing more problems than a lively one.

Emma glanced down at herself. _First things first, I need to burn these undergarments and get changed. And I so loved my red lace…_she lamented before grabbing some layers and going into the bathroom. _I'll burn them in the shower. _She decided, opening the shower door.

When she looked up, she froze. _What the…?_ There was an ice statue of Jubilee in her shower as Jubilee posed like a runway diva. Scratched into Jubilee's chest was a heart. _Is…is this Tabitha's? _

The bedroom door handle rattled as the door was pushed in and opened. "Emm—Tabitha?" A familiar voice floated across the room. "Emma?"

"No!" Emma yelped, slamming the shower door shut and rushing to the bedroom. "It's not what it looks like!"

Wanda glanced up at Emma and took a double take. "Emma? What did you do to your hair?" _Was that a part of the plan?_ Wanda wondered. "And…uh huh. I'm just gunna leave you two…"

"No!" Emma protested. "Wanda, you have to help me!" Emma raced over to the door and pressed herself up against it, slamming it shut. "I have to get rid of her!"

"No offense Em, I'm not into the kinky stuff." She nodded towards Tabitha's outfit, then towards Emma. "I would burn those clothes if I were you. Do you know where she's been?"

"I don't know what to do with her!" Emma cried out desperately. Then she got a look in her eyes, a look that Wanda was all too familiar with.

"Oh no you don't." Wanda snapped, clicking her fingers. Emma tripped on the ice and fell down as Wanda maneuvered behind her and slipped out the door.

"No! Wait!" Emma called, but it was too late, Wanda had already disappeared.

Emma held her hands up to her head in exasperation. _Now I have to remove three people's memory!_

_-----  
_

**Emma glanced down the hallway both ways before fully opening her door and dragging Tabitha out. **_Quick, quick, quick! _She mentally urged herself, heaving with effort as she dragged Tabitha from under her arms. _Just gotta get to the hallway closet! It's not far! You can do it! Nothing fazes you, you're Emma Frost! _And Tabitha was feeling heavy as hell. _Am I just this weak, or is Tabitha a heifer? …Who am I joking? Tabitha's the heifer._

"What're you doing, Queenie?" A gruff voice demanded.

_I've been discovered! _Emma turned around—to come face to face with Pyro. "I—" she watched Logan glance between Emma then Tabitha and lift an eyebrow.

"Late night?" John asked, amused.

Emma gave a weak, unconvincing chuckle. "Ehehe…" _Screw this! You are Emma Frost!_ Emma quickly shocked John with a mental bolt. John's eyes rolled up and he collapsed in the hallway. _Oh! I should have just made him take Tabitha! _Emma realized, glancing at both unconscious bodies. _I can't pull her the rest of the way. I'm too visible. _Grunting, she pulled Tabitha's body back the short distance to her room before throwing the door open and shoving her in. _She'll wake up later and leave…_she hoped. Emma turned back did the same with John, taking slightly longer to accomplish the task, but getting it done nonetheless.

Emma began making her way down to the kitchen. She needed something to eat while Tabitha and Pyro both woke up and got out of her room.

Jubilee was already in the kitchen by the time Emma got there. She glanced up from her bowl and smiled softly. "Hey lesbatron. I heard you had a thing going with Tabitha. Ironic, isn't it?" Emma turned on her, eyes flaring.

"Why, you—"

"_Brrrr_. It sure is cold in here."

"Dat's 'cause Emma's in da room." Remy squeezed Rogue's hand as they both entered the kitchen.

"Ah don' know, Rems, with that florescent blue haira' hers, she looks jus' lihke a popsicle."

"Guess we gunna need t' break de news t' Bobby, _heh_? Emma stole his nick."

Emma turned to the newcomers with fire in her eyes. _Rogue has reason to be angry with me—and she doesn't seem surprised at my hair, did she?_

Rogue smiled. "Cahn Ah take a look at ya new tattoo, Em?"

"_It was you!_" Emma raged, stepping forward. "I'll kill you, Rogue!" Her fist was already raised.

"Emma!" A sharp, distinct voice cut through Emma's tirade. It was unmistakable who it belonged to. Emma froze at the sound.

Scott Summers walked in from the back kitchen door looking livid. He had showered and changed since Wanda found him in the woods that morning, but it had done nothing to cool his temper over Emma's orchestrated 'incident'. Scott grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back, away from Rogue.

Rogue's eyes widened at the sight of Scott and she ducked down behind Remy.

But Scott wasn't looking at anyone but Emma. "You and I are going to be spending some quality time together." Scott hissed, his bruised jaw clenched, his expression murderous. Emma was glad she couldn't see his eyes for once. Without saying any more, Scott dragged Emma out of the kitchen as she gazed back at the occupants in horror. No one stepped in to help her.

-----

"**You know, Bobby looks exhausted.**"

Wanda glanced over her shoulder on the sofa where Bobby was slouched next to her. "Betsy." She turned back to Bobby.

"I—uh, just finished a jog." Bobby stuttered.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "She's a telepath, Bobby. She knows we had sex."

"Well, now I do." Betsy smiled. "That's cute, you two, very cute."

"Oh for heaven's sakes, are you gunna give me grief about sex too? It's just sex!"

Bobby glanced between Wanda and Betsy. "Wait a minute. You don't…you know, care? That Betsy knows, I mean."

"Stop trying to make my actions look generous." Wanda snapped. "I won't sleep with you tonight."

Bobby held up his hands. "I just thought-I mean…" He was smiling again now. "You don't mind that people know that we have sex!"

"Bobby." Wanda warned.

Bobby jumped up from his position and threw himself at Wanda, hugging her tightly. "You must like me just a _little _bit then! You always just come back to me when you could sleep with anyone else in the mansion!" Bobby beamed. "You _do_ have a heart!"

Wanda groaned. "Don't go telling people that."

"Don't be so stubborn." Bobby sat back down and grabbed up her hand in his.

Wanda quickly snatched her hand back. "One step at a time!"

Betsy's eyes twinkled.

-----

**Pyro woke to find himself in a heap atop of cold, melting ice.** He blinked a few times to orient himself before glancing up and seeing Tabitha hovering over him, watching him. Pyro rubbed his eyes. "Tabitha?"

"Emma knocked us out." Tabitha explained. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." _I never really mind waking up next to a beautiful stripper._ He studied her outfit, looking her up and down. "Nice outfit."

"You like it?" Tabitha grinned slyly. "Interested in what's under it?"

_Is she serious?! Hell yeah! _"That depends. You like big packages?"

"Ooh, I do like a man who's witty with his words." Tabitha glanced over to Emma's bed and back.

Pyro grinned. "Race you there."

----------

**8 Hours Later**

Remy stood over Scott with his arms cross against his chest as the young man scribbled on a piece of paper on his desk. "Y' are not permitted t' speak t' her o' ever touch her again. For dat sake, y' not even allowed t' look at her! Avoid bein' in de same room as her! Y' not even allowed t' t'ink o' her! She will never get in trouble from y', no matter what she does. She is t' get an automatic A in all de classes y' teach her—an' write dat down fo' me too, while y' at it."

Scott opened his mouth, perhaps to protest or speak his mind, but Remy silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Remy did not give y' permission to speak." Remy snapped. "Dese rules are law-y' break _any_ o' dem an' Remy will personally see t' it dat Logan dices y' ass—an' _homme, _y' won' live t'rough it a second time, Remy promise y' dat. Now, get back t' writing." Remy ordered.

Scott was pale as Remy continued the list. "Now, y' will get 'er anyt'ing she wants, anytime she wants it. Y' will be makin' de tampon runs fo' de rest o' Rogue's duration wit' de X-men. Y' will do whatever, whenever she requires anyt'ing. Dese rules are viable t' change at any time too, so y' will behave y'self. Y' got me, _homme?_ Y' are _slave_ t' dis list."

-----

**Rogue glanced at Logan warily. **"Where did ya say Remy went?"

Logan grinned wolfishly. "Don't worry 'bout it kid, it's all being taken care of."

_Ut oh._ Rogue knew that look. "Logan, what did you do?"

Logan's smile grew. "Come on, kid. Let's watch the fireworks."

-----

**Jean stormed through the front door just as Logan appeared with Rogue in the lobby. **"Where is he?!"

Logan pointed. Jean took off and Logan tugged on Rogue's hand.

Rogue looked at him incredulously. "You son of a bitch, Logan." Logan laughed and tugged on her hand, happy to see that, once more, Rogue was smiling. _Ah, home sweet home. You just never can get enough of this place._


End file.
